Awakening Spells
by Rezuna Kitsune Of Ice
Summary: A Wind Waker continuation: About 2 years after that whole battle with Ganon, Tetra and Link are still looking for the new land. But another great evil rears its ugly head: Ganon's eviller Son. COMPLETED! Please R&R!
1. Prologue

The Legend of Zelda  
Awakening Spells  
By Rez  
  
Prologue: The Legend  
  
Long ago, there existed a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden. It was a prosperous land blessed with green forests, tall mountains, and peace. But one day, a man of evil found the golden power and took it for himself. With its strength at his command, he spread darkness across the kingdom. But then, when all hope had died, and the hour of doom seemed at hand, a young boy clothed in green appeared as if from nowhere. Wielding the blade of evil's bane, he sealed the dark one away and gave the land light. This boy, who traveled through time to save the land, was known the Hero of Time. The boy's tale was passed down through generations until it became legend. But then, a day when a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom, the great evil that all thought had been forever sealed away by the hero once again crept forth from the depths of the earth, eager to resume its dark designs.  
  
The people believed that the Hero of Time would again come to save them, but the hero did not appear. Faced by an onslaught of evil, the people could do nothing but appeal to the gods. In their last hour, as doom drew nigh, they left their future in the hands of fate. What became of that kingdom? None remain who know. The memory of the kingdom vanished, but its legend survived on the wind's breath. On a certain island, it became customary to garb boys in green when they came of age. Clothed in the green of fields, they aspired to find heroic blades and cast down evil. The elders wished only for the youths to know courage like the hero of legend.  
  
And one very courageous young boy who came from that island went through much trouble as he attempted to defeat that evil man. But he wasn't alone. With the help of the princess of the long forgotten kingdom, they defeated that man. But once they did so, they were unaware that they had only unleashed a much greater evil upon the land. The evil man's eviler son... 


	2. Beginning of the Journey

The Legend of Zelda  
Awakening Spells  
By Rez  
  
Chapter One  
  
The wind blew across the Great Sea, growing harder and lighter without warning. There were no clouds in the night sky, clearly showing the crescent moon and all of the stars. A pirate ship slowly sailed through the darkened ocean. Everyone on board was asleep, that is, all except for its young female captain.  
  
They had been at sea for a year and a half now, searching for the new land that would be the next Hyrule. The captain was now 14-years-old, but she acted at least a year or two older than she was at times.  
  
Captain Tetra stood on deck, leaning on the ship's side and staring at the glittering stars above her in thought.  
  
_'It's been so long since that battle with Ganon and the king telling us to search for a new land... How much longer will it take?'_  
  
She shook her head and got rid of that thought, then something, or rather someone, else came into her mind. The boy with the green tunic and gentle, but courageous personality was who popped into her head; she imagined him smiling at her the way he always did. Tetra blushed at the thought, wondering what he could be dreaming about below deck. As she thought this, the wind's soft song went through the ship.

* * *

Below deck, the 14-year-old Hero of Winds was sleeping soundly. The Song of the Wind reached his pointed ears, making his eyes snap open. His once green hues turned pure yellow, and then he whispered.  
  
"The wind... is calling..."  
  
He got out of bed, pulling his sheathed sword onto his back as he walked up the stairs. The Hero of Winds emerged on the main deck where Tetra was. He didn't notice her staring at him.  
  
"Link, what the heck are you doing?" Tetra asked, watching him walk away.  
  
Link didn't answer; he just walked to the side of the ship. Tetra narrowed her eyes, running up to him and jerking him back by his shoulder.  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
Once she took one look at the color of his eyes, she gasped.  
  
_'He's being controlled!'_ Tetra exclaimed in her head, looking at the side of the boat.  
  
A glowing yellow stick was moving on its own as sparkles flew all over it. Tetra smirked, unsheathing her dagger.  
  
"There!" she exclaimed, throwing it at the stick.  
  
There was a female yell once the stick was knocked into a corner on deck. The girl who screamed appeared, she was small and had wings that gave her a yellow glow.  
  
"Ugh! My Wind Wand!" she said in horror, looking to Tetra and giving her a glare.  
  
Tetra glared back, but looked to Link immediately after that.  
  
Link blinked his eyes; they were emerald green once more. He looked around, scratching his head.  
  
"Uhh... Why am I on deck?"  
  
"That fairy used some kind of stick to take control over you!" Tetra replied, running to his side.  
  
"A fairy did WHAT to me?!" Link asked with wide eyes. He unsheathed his old Hero's Sword and pointed it at the fairy. "Is that true?"  
  
"Umm... Uhh... I-I have a... A very good reason for doing it..." the fairy laughed nervously at the sight of the sword.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Tetra asked with a smirk.  
  
"Let's hear it then..." Link added, putting away his sword and looking interested to hearing the explanation.  
  
"W-Well..." the fairy began.  
  
"Kezu!!" another voice yelled to Link's left.  
  
They turned their heads and saw three other fairies. One was red, another was icy blue and the last was ocean blue.  
  
"Jeez! Is this a Fairy Festival, or something?!" Tetra asked loudly.  
  
The ocean blue fairy flew over to Tetra and blinked.  
  
"You... have the Triforce of Wisdom." It spoke, staring as it floated in front of her face.  
  
Everybody's eyes widened when they dark blue fairy said this. The red fairy smiled as it flew over to Link.  
  
"And you possess the Triforce of Courage, do you not, O Hero of Winds?" it asked.  
  
Link took a step back, a nervous look on his face.  
  
"H-How do you... know that?"  
  
"We fairies have always known that the magic a Triforce Holder has is very different than any other." The ice blue fairy explained. "By the way, I am the Fairy of Ice, Rezu."  
  
"Nice to meet you..." Link said, staring at Rezu.  
  
"And I'm Jezu, the Fairy of the Sea." The ocean blue fairy spoke, smiling at Tetra and sitting on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm Kezu... The Fairy of the Wind... Sorry about earlier..." the yellow fairy apologized, its little hands behind its back as it looked at the floor.  
  
"And I'm the Fairy of Fire, Mezu. I'm the oldest, so I'm always the one trying to keep these young ones out of trouble..." the red fairy explained. "And as you saw earlier... I didn't do a good job of it with Kezu..."  
  
Link snickered, looking over to Kezu.  
  
"So, how about that explanation now?"  
  
"Umm... Mezu? You know the story better than I do... Can you do it?" Kezu asked, looking to her older sister.  
  
"All right... Here's the deal," Mezu began. "Back in our area, we have a... very big problem. There's a great evil who wants to take over both the land and sea!"  
  
"He's a mad man! He even has the Triforce of Power! I'm supposed to be his fairy, but he's using his powers for evil, not good!" Rezu added, making a scared look.  
  
"He has the wha?!" Tetra yelled, looking to Link.  
  
Link looked at her with the same surprised look she was giving him.  
  
"But... We killed Ganon... Didn't we?"  
  
"Ganon's the least of our problems! We have someone even worse! His SON!" Jezu said, flying off of Tetra's shoulder.  
  
"Ganon had a son?" Tetra asked, a confused look on her face.  
  
Link just fell backward onto the wood floor.  
  
"Why Me?!"  
  
"You're the Hero of Winds, Link! You are the one who must defeat Ganon's eviler son, Gornon." Kezu spoke up.  
  
"Gornon? Sounds like a Ganon clone to me..." Tetra mumbled, sighing.  
  
Link sat up and looked at Mezu.  
  
"Must I go?"  
  
"Of course you must! Save the land and sea, and you shall earn yourself a Key!" Mezu replied, smiling.  
  
"The Key could come in a different shape and size, it all depends if you're up for a surprise!" Kezu giggled.  
  
"The Key will give you the best gift of all, but if you fail, you'll take a fall." Jezu added, looking at Link.  
  
"Do your best, the key will not hide. But Gornon seeks it as well, **Do Not Step Aside**!" Rezu finished, taking Kezu's hand and disappearing in a burst of sparkles.  
  
Link blinked, looking to Jezu and Mezu.  
  
"Aren't you two going to leave, too?"  
  
"Why? We're your fairies! We're supposed to help you get to our land!" Mezu explained, seating herself on Link's open palm.  
  
"I can help you, too, Miss Tetra..." Jezu smiled, standing on Tetra's shoulder.  
  
Link and Tetra looked to each other.  
  
"Umm... Tetra..." Link began, turning to face her. His cheeks were a little red as he cleared his throat. "Uhh... Will you... I mean... If you want to..."  
  
"Link... Are you asking me to go with you?" Tetra guessed, smirking.  
  
"Yes..." Link answered, looking away from her.  
  
"Of course I'm going with you! I can't let you have all the fun!"  
  
Link looked at her with a surprised look, did she really just want some credit? But the wink she gave him still made him blush. He sighed and smiled.  
  
"Should I go wake the crew then? If we're going to head to a new land, we're gonna need some help getting there!"  
  
"Who ever said we were taking this ship? I was thinking we take something smaller..." Tetra spoke, looking at the side of the boat and smirking.  
  
Link blinked with confusion.  
  
"Wha?"

* * *

"Tetra! When you said something smaller, I didn't think you meant the King of Red Lions!" Link exclaimed, putting a few supplies into the small red boat under Tetra's order.  
  
"Why not? We can use some time away from the crew, don't you think?" Tetra asked, sitting in the boat all ready.  
  
"Well, now that you mention it, I would like to sleep a quiet night away from Gonzo's snoring..." Link mumbled as he loaded the last bit of supplies onto the boat.  
  
He jumped down from the large pirate ship and landed in the King of Red Lions, sitting down in front of Tetra and the sail that was put up earlier. Link grinned as he took out the old silver stick he held dear from when he began his journey to defeat Ganon; the Wind Waker.  
  
"Hey, where have you been keeping that?" Tetra asked, a curious look on her face.  
  
"In my pocket..." Link said with a nervous laugh. "I never go anywhere without it..."  
  
After saying this, the tip began to sparkle. This told him that it still worked.  
  
"All right, Mezu, which way?" he asked, grinning.  
  
"Northeast, Captain Link!" Mezu answered excitedly.  
  
"Ahem!" Tetra cleared her throat, narrowing her eyes at Link.  
  
Link just laughed nervously, forgetting about the "Captain" part and waving the wand. Up, left and right. The wind ceased blowing for a moment, then it began to blow to the Northeast. Tetra blinked.  
  
"Umm... What just happened?"  
  
"Wind's Requiem; it changes the direction the wind is blowing." Link answered, smiling and giving Tetra a wink. "They don't call me the Hero of Winds for nothing!"  
  
Link began to laugh, not noticing Tetra blushing. He looked to the Sail; the boat was moving. He went to the steering end of the boat and steered it Northeast as well, they were sailing at a fast speed.  
  
Mezu and Jezu looked at each other, winking. Tetra saw this and blinked; narrowing her eyes a little.  
  
_'What are they up to?'_ she thought before looked to Link as he steered the boat.  
  
She saw him smile at her again; she looked away and blushed with a slight grin.  
  
_'Maybe this is a good idea... I could spend more time with him, and at the same time we can fight evil the way we used to! Well... He did most of the work last time... Maybe this time I can help more...'_ Tetra said in her head, smiling.  
  
Mezu and Jezu nodded to each other, smirks on each of their faces. Mezu got up and flew around Link's head, leaving a trail of fairydust. Jezu did the same thing with Tetra.  
  
The two confused teens blinked, watching as the fairydust began to take effect. Link fell on his side, leaving Mezu steer the boat. And Tetra fell back onto Link's chest; both were fast asleep.  
  
The two fairies smirked again at each other.  
  
"To the Black Haven?" Mezu asked.  
  
"That's where we have to take them, isn't it? Of course, to the Black Haven!" Jezu snapped, looking straight ahead and forgetting about Tetra and Link.

* * *

Author's Note: Eh heh... What'd you think? This is my first time doing a Zelda fic, but I really liked the Legend of Zelda: the Wind Waker, so I'm gonna continue it... I know many others are doing the same, and I want to join them! Please tell me what you thought of this, and please do send me some suggestions if you have any!


	3. Caught in the Moment

The Legend of Zelda  
Awakening Spells  
By Rez  
  
Chapter Two  
  
They had been on the King of Red Lions for an hour or so; Link and Tetra still hadn't awoken. Mezu looked to the head carved at the front of the boat.  
  
"Hey Jezu... Do you not think that's a little peculiar? I feel magic in this boat..." she spoke, looking to her younger sister.  
  
"Magic in a boat? That's funny, Mezu... But... You're right... I feel it, too..." Jezu replied, looking at the face. "Maybe I can juice it up!"  
  
She put her glowing blue hand in between the two yellow horns, letting her glittering magic go into the head. After about half a minute, she was headbutted back into the boat by the head making a sudden movement.  
  
"What in the world?! I'm alive?!" the King of Red Lions asked loudly, looking around, baffled.  
  
"You are! I bought you back!" Jezu answered, rubbing her head as she flew back up to its face.  
  
"Why, thank you, Little Fairy... But I'm not supposed to be alive..." the King of Red Lions mumbled, but grinned. "So... Where are we going?"  
  
"To the Black Haven across the Great Sea, a great evil has been causing trouble there and only the Hero of Winds and the Princess of Hyrule can defeat it!" Mezu explained.  
  
"The Black Haven? Isn't that the black forest that has all the dark plants? Even in the daylight?" the boat asked, blinking.  
  
"Yes, that's the place! There's only one light inside that forest..." Mezu began.  
  
"The Light Sword..." Jezu finished. "Link cannot defeat Gornon with just a mere Hero's Sword!"  
  
"Link?! Where is the boy?! And Tetra! Where are they?!" the King of Red Lions asked worriedly.  
  
"Not to worry! They're asleep back here!" Mezu answered, chuckling as she saw what position the two teens had fallen asleep in.  
  
"All right, we're here!" Jezu announced as a darkened land appeared in the distance. "That's Black Haven... The entrance to a land with no name..."  
  
As they drew nearer, a glow could be seen from the shore. It was an orange light that moved around in circles. Jezu slapped her forehead when she saw it.  
  
"Oh Lord... Hey Mezu! That crazy Messenger Fairy is waiting for you again!"  
  
Mezu nearly fell over, but hung onto the steer so she wouldn't do so.  
  
Once they got to the shore, the Messenger Fairy flew to Mezu with a stupid look on its face, handing her a piece of paper. Mezu snatched it away.  
  
"Hey Jezu... We've got a problem..."  
  
Mezu flew up to Jezu and the King of Red Lions, reading out loud.  
  
"'I know you've brought the Hero of Winds, you naughty, naughty fairies... If you think that the same person who killed my father will get away with doing the same to me, think again...' It's from..."  
  
"From who?" the King of Red Lions asked.  
  
"... G-Gornon..."  
  
Jezu and the boat looked at each other with wide eyes.  
  
"How does he know?!"  
  
"Who cares how he knows?! We need Link to find the sword that will get rid of him before he gets rid of Link!" Mezu yelled, looking horrified.  
  
"Oh... My head..." a female voice groaned from behind them.  
  
They turned and saw Tetra and Link regain consciousness. Mezu and Jezu smirked.  
  
"Have a good sleep, you two?" they asked in unison.  
  
"You tricked us!" Tetra exclaimed before she felt Link tap her shoulder. "Huh?"  
  
She turned her head, seeing that his face was right next to her's and that her head was on his chest. Tetra turned beet red, and then she jumped out of the boat out of embarrassment. Link just blushed slightly, scratching his head before jumping out and landing beside her.  
  
By now, Mezu and Jezu were on the floor laughing so hard that you could have heard them all the way back across the Great Sea! It was Tetra who shut them up with one of her many death glares.  
  
"Umm... Anyway, where are we?" Link finally asked, looking around and finding that nothing was ringing a bell in his memory.  
  
"We're in the Black Haven... This is the entrance to a land with no name..." Jezu answered, sighing.  
  
"... Which is why Gornon came after this area; for his new kingdom." Mezu added, looking out into the forest. "To tell you a secret, there's a sword hidden in there that you can use to fight the creatures..."  
  
"Your Hero's Sword won't damage, let alone kill all of the Moblins and Bokoblins in this part of the forest!" Jezu exclaimed loudly in Link's face.  
  
"OK, OK, OK!! I'll look for the sword and hope that no enemies pop out of nowhere! I gotcha!" Link said with a nervous grin and a twitch in his eyebrow. _'I swear it, if they keep finishing each other's explanations, I'm gonna go nuts...'_  
  
He looked to Tetra and smiled. "You're coming with me, aren't you?"  
  
"O-Of course I am! Why do you even need to ask? You know what the answer is!" was the answer Tetra gave to him. "Besides, who knows? When we defeat this Gornon guy, we could take this land with no name and make it the new Hyrule!"  
  
"Hmm... Are you sure it should be Hyrule?" Link asked in a low voice. "I remember the King of Hyrule telling us that the land won't be Hyrule... That it'll be our land..."  
  
"Who cares about names of Kingdoms!! We need to get you that sword before the Bokoblins pop out!" Jezu yelled impatiently.  
  
"All right then! Lead the way!" Link said with an anger cross on his head.  
  
Mezu and Jezu flew off into the forest, stopping every few feet to wait for Link and Tetra to catch up. The two teens were getting a little annoyed by the worrywart fairies; those monsters must have really have really given them a scare!  
  
Just then, Tetra felt something take her hand. She blushed and pulled it away.  
  
"Link! What was that! Your hand is SO cold!"  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Link asked, stopping beside Tetra.  
  
"What am I talking about?! You tried to hold my hand!"  
  
"N-No I didn't!" Link stuttered, blushing as he took a step back. He then thought. _'That would have been a good idea, though, since it's so dark...'_  
  
Tetra gulped and stuttered as she asked.  
  
"Th-Then who took my hand?"  
  
Link and Tetra made scared looks, turning their heads back slowly until they saw what held her hand. A Bokoblin! Link and Tetra yelled in horror, taking off a few feet away from it. Tetra went behind Link, and Link unsheathed his Hero's Sword, getting into a fighting stance. He was ready to protect himself and Tetra once the Bokoblin came close enough.  
  
The Bokoblin tried to smack Link with its Deku Stick, but he blocked it with his Mirror Shield. He then slashed the enemy with his Hero's Sword: Not even a scratch was left on it. Link narrowed his eyes and growled, trying again but with more strength. The Bokoblin didn't block, it just smirked as it was hit with the sword and smirked even wider when it saw what happened to Link's weapon after doing so. It broke. Link gasped at his broken sword, it looked more like a dagger now than it did a sword.  
  
"M-My Hero's Sword!"  
  
The Bokoblin smacked Link's hand and made him drop the broken sword, and then it jumped up and hit him over the head. Link fell to his knees, staring at his sword with a look of disbelief. He looked up with a death glare at the Bokoblin, completely forgetting about the pain on his head.  
  
"That was my very first sword..." he spoke in a low, angry voice. "... And You Broke It!!"  
  
He pulled out his large Skull Hammer, hitting the Bokoblin over and over again with it until it disappeared in a puff of dark-colored dust. But even after it disappeared, Link continued to slam the hammer on the spot where the Bokoblin was.  
  
"Link! You can stop now! It's gone!" Tetra announced, running to him and putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Link pushed her back, sending her to the ground. Once she landed with an "Ouch!" Link came back to reality. He stopped, putting away the hammer and looking to Tetra with a sad look on his face.  
  
"What was that for?!" Tetra asked, glaring.  
  
Link took a deep breath and held out a hand to help her up. Tetra cautiously took it.  
  
"I'm... so sorry, Tetra..." Link said as he helped her to her feet. "I guess I got a little too furious..."  
  
"I'll say... You kept hammering that spot long after the Bokoblin disappeared!"  
  
Link looked at the ground to his right, closing his eyes.  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"Naa... It's all right, these things happen." Tetra asked, looking to the broken blade. "Was that true what you said? About that being your first sword?"  
  
"It was... Orca gave it to me as my first weapon once I was going to save you from the Helmaroc King..." Link replied, looking at it as well. "But... I guess it was about time that old thing broke. What are we here for anyway? A new sword, that's what! Let's go find Mezu and Jezu."  
  
Tetra nodded, watching him take a few steps before she ran to his left side and took his hand. She didn't know why she did it, but she did. They both blushed at this sudden feeling of their hands touching. Tetra looked at the ground to her left, while Link just smiled and held onto her hand as well. They walked on, seeing a red and a blue glow out in the distance.

* * *

"You see that, Mezu?" Jezu asked, smiling.  
  
"I do, Jezu... The Princess and the Hero seem to be getting close..." Mezu said from her observation. "Onward, my sister! We must lead the Hero of Winds and the Princess to the Light Sword."  
  
"Yes, Mezu." Jezu said, her smile widening.  
  
She could see from her spot how hard Link and Tetra were blushing, but they didn't let go of each other's hand. Mezu followed Jezu's gaze and saw this, smiling as well.  
  
"Isn't that cute..."  
  
"You think they'll turn into tomatoes? Look how red they are!" Jezu asked with a grin.  
  
The two fairies laughed, flying around each other and at the same time flying down the trail. 


	4. Surprise!

The Legend of Zelda  
Awakening Spells  
By Rez  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Mezu and Jezu soon lead Link and Tetra through the Black Haven and found the Light Sword at the center of a dark clearing. There was a thin beam of light where the sword was, and it was stuck in the ground. Link blinked when he saw it, looking to the two fairies and getting a nod from each of them. He looked to Tetra with a smile, finally letting go of her hand and walking off to the sword.  
  
"Oh Link..." Tetra whispered to herself as she saw him approach the Sword of Light.  
  
Link took hold of the hilt with both hands, pulling it out with all of his strength. He took a deep breath once it was out of the ground, and looked at the glitter of its blade. He smiled, turning around to show Tetra, but instead he saw Moblins surrounding them. Link glared when he saw a Moblin poke its spear at Tetra, that was when he jumped up and slashed it right in half with his new sword.  
  
"Here! Help me out!" he said, tossing his Hero's Bow and Light Arrows to the girl he was trying to protect.  
  
"Right!"  
  
Tetra took them and aimed a Light Arrow at a Moblin coming after her, letting it fly. The Moblin disappeared with a puff of smoke, just like the Bokoblin.  
  
Once she took down two or three more of those pig-nosed brutes, she looked to see how Link was doing. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw all the moves he was doing with his sword. A horizontal slice and a vertical slice, a Spin and a Jump attack! He was fired up! Tetra snapped back to reality just in time to jump out of the way of a Moblin throwing its lit lantern at her. She looked to where she previously stood, seeing the grass being burnt away by the flames that flared out of it. She aimed another arrow and made another Moblin disappear.

* * *

Once they got rid of all of the Moblins, they were finally able to rest. Link fell back onto the ground once he slashed the last enemy, exhausted and ready to pass out.  
  
Tetra was no better, she only have 5 arrows left to leave Link with. She limply walked as close as she could to where Link was before she fell to her knees and began to pant.  
  
"What a... Work out, huh?"  
  
"Uh-huh..." Link agreed, panting as well.  
  
Tetra fell on her side, still facing Link.  
  
"I hope we don't get attacked in the night if we pass out in this spot..."  
  
"I do, too..."  
  
"We can stay the night here, Guys. And don't worry, Jezu and I will keep the Moblins and Bokoblins away while you sleep." Mezu declared.  
  
"Oh no... Then I know we're gonna die..." Tetra joked.  
  
Link did his best to laugh, but all he was able to do was give a small chuckle.  
  
"Yeah right... We have our wands! We can cast a barrier around this clearing so no darkness can enter!" Jezu explained, taking out her Water Wand.  
  
"And that's what we'll do! Go ahead and sleep, you two! Leave everything to us tonight!" Mezu insisted, grinning as she whipped out her Fire Wand.  
  
Tetra had barely closed her eyes when she heard Link speak.  
  
"Hey Tetra..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Could you... move over here?" Link asked in a sort of small voice.  
  
Tetra grinned a bit before scooting closer to Link.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You'll see... In the morning..."  
  
Tetra chuckled a little before letting her head drop on the soft grass and falling asleep.  
  
As tired as he was, Link just grinned when he saw Tetra was asleep. He scooted a little closer and put his right arm around her. He also felt her snuggle up to him after doing so. He smiled, closing his eyes and following Tetra's lead into DreamLand.

* * *

The next morning, Tetra was the first to wake up. She hadn't opened her eyes quite yet though, she didn't want the feeling of warmth to leave her. But then it hit her; how could she be warm if she had gone to sleep without a blanket or anything? Tetra slowly opened her eyes to find that Link had put an arm around her and that she had been sleeping very close to him. She blushed slightly, looking down at the little patch of grass between them.  
  
_'I wonder if this is how I would wake up every morning if Link and I were married...'_ she thought, but then she blushed even pinker. _'God! Why am I thinking this?!'_  
  
"Good morning..." the boy in front of her greeted.  
  
Tetra looked up immediately, seeing him smile at her. This didn't help her **already** noticeable blushing. She gulped and looked back down at the grass.  
  
"G-Good morning..." she greeted back in a small voice. _'This has got to be why he wanted me to sleep closer to him last night...'_  
  
Link grinned, leaning closer to her ear and whispering the question.  
  
"You ready to get going?"  
  
This didn't help either; she could feel his warm breath on her ear, and it made her stomach feel weird. She nodded.  
  
"Y-Yeah."  
  
Link removed his arm from around her body and pushed himself up to his feet. He held out a hand and helped Tetra up.  
  
"Quite a surprise this morning, huh?" he asked with a slight blush.  
  
"Yes it was! What Were You Thinking?!" Tetra asked, her old attitude coming back to her.  
  
"What was I thinking? What were **you** thinking! I didn't move that close to you, it was... you who moved a little closer to me during the night..." Link admitted, looking at the ground.  
  
_'Link would... Never lie to me... It must be true then...'_ Tetra thought, taking a deep breath and losing steam. "Fine then... Let's just go all ready."  
  
Link sighed and nodded, turning and seeing Mezu and Kezu grinning at them. He winked at them, and then walked towards them after Tetra.

* * *

After they had been walking down the trail for a long while, they had finally made it out of the Black Haven. Link and Tetra smiled at each other; they had been in the dark for so long that they had almost forgotten how good it felt to be in the bright and warm sun.  
  
"Hey, you two! We have to go to the village and look for a girl named Nayru. If you tell her the story about going to defeat Gornon, she'll give you something nice!" Mezu explained, smiling.  
  
"But Mezu and I have to stay hidden until you find her. There are merchants in that village who would love to catch fairies and sell them!" Jezu squeaked with fear in her voice.  
  
Link nodded, taking out an Empty Bottle and letting Mezu and Jezu fly into it. He then put the bottle safely into his pocket before walking down the path with Tetra.  
  
"Hey Tetra... Whom do you suppose this Nayru girl is?" he asked, looking at her from the corner of his eye.  
  
"I don't know... But if those two winged-weirdoes say she'll give us something, then yeah, we should see her!" Tetra replied, chuckling.  
  
Link did the same, looking back to the path ahead. They were all ready near a village, but it looked totaled! Once the two got there, they stood there and stared in disbelief.  
  
"Wha-What happened here?" Tetra stuttered  
  
"I don't know... But we better check for any survivors." Link suggested.  
  
Tetra nodded, then the two looked around the messed up houses and broken boards that were once the walls. They found no one, but they heard a moan come from a pile of boards. Link ran over to it and used the Light Sword to cut away the boards, he then found the source of the moans: a boy who looked quite a few ages older than him. Link put the sword away and looked to Tetra.  
  
"I found somebody..."  
  
Tetra walked over and blinked at the guy.  
  
"He looks like a wreak..." she thought out loud.  
  
"What a coincidence... The whole _place_ is a wreak..." Link pointed out with an obvious look on his face.  
  
Tetra flashed Link a glare, but then the guy was regaining consciousness.  
  
"Hey, are you OK?" Link asked.  
  
"Y-Yeah... I-I think so..." the guy answered as Link helped him stand up. "Huh? What happened to the village? And... And who are you?!"  
  
"My name is Link, and this is my best friend Tetra. We don't know what happened, that's why we were looking around for somebody who could answer that question."  
  
"Oh... Well, my name is Storm. And this used to be the Wood Village." The guy explained.  
  
"Wood? You can say that again... Everything's made of wood! Even the forks..." Tetra said, picking up a small, wooden fork from the ground. After showing it to Link and Storm, the fork snapped in two.  
  
She blinked twice before looking to Storm again.  
  
"Umm... As you can see, there's not much left of the place... But would you mind if I asked where you were heading?" Storm asked, a curious look on his face.  
  
"Well... We're trying to find the Tower of Spells." Link said, thinking up a name from the top of his head.  
  
"The Tower of Spells?! Do you know what resides there?!" Storm asked with a horrified look on his face.  
  
Link blinked, sweatdropping and thinking.  
  
_'Is that really a place here?'_ "Umm... No."  
  
"Bokoblins, Moblins, Darknuts, Floor Masters, any evil creature that you could possibly think of; is in that tower... I take it that it's my duty to tell you it's not a good idea to go there..." Storm warned, narrowing his pupil-less silver eyes.  
  
"I'm sure we can defeat them all if we go together..." Tetra muttered to herself, looking at the ground to her left.  
  
"What was that?" Storm asked, narrowing his eyes even further.  
  
"N-Nothing! I didn't say anything!"  
  
A small smirk curled on Storm's lips, but Tetra ignored it. Link just blinked and then looked to the ground.  
  
"Umm... Would there happen to be any house around here that hasn't been knocked down?" he asked.  
  
"I think the Temple is still OK... Come with me." Storm said, walking over the broken boards and wooden things that were all over the ground.  
  
Link shrugged but followed, as did Tetra. They followed Storm until they got to a huge, light brown-colored Temple. Storm lead them to the entrance, which had the sign of the Triforce over it. Link and Tetra made surprised looks at this.  
  
"This is a Temple of Earth, this is where the men and women who lived in the village came to train." Storm explained to the two confused faces beside him.  
  
"Train for what?" Link questioned, but he was soon sorry that he asked.  
  
"I'm glad you asked that, Link..." Storm admitted, smirking evilly. "You see, we here used to train to become holders of the Triforces. Unfortunately, since none of us received them, we knew the Triforces must have all ready chosen their holders..."  
  
_'Oh no... I think I know where this is going...'_ Tetra thought, gulping.  
  
"I was one who was training to gain the Triforce of Wisdom, and when I found out that it was taken, I was very upset..." Storm continued, and then he looked to Tetra with that evil smirk of his. "Tetra... Are you not the Holder of the Triforce of Wisdom?"  
  
Tetra's eyes widened, she slowly took shaky steps back as Storm slowly walked toward her. She gulped and immediately shook her head.  
  
"N-No... Umm... C-Could you please stop looking at me like that? You're scaring me..."  
  
"There's nothing to be afraid of... Princess Zelda!!" Storm said angrily, jumping at her. "Give Me The Triforce Of Wisdom!!"  
  
"Stop Right There!!" Link yelled, getting in front of the frightened Tetra and holding his sword horizontally in front of him.  
  
Storm yelled as his uncontrollable body collided with the sharp blade, he got himself slashed at and fell to the ground. Link just glared at the half dead man in front of him.  
  
"Wha-What is wrong with that man?" Tetra stuttered, sweat trickling down the side of her face.  
  
"That's no man, Tetra... That's a ReDead..." Link said slowly, putting his shield in front of him and the sword in its sheath.  
  
The ReDead who pretended to be a human named Storm lifted its head to look at the two. Link then narrowed his eyes at it, quickly saying to Tetra.  
  
"Cover your ears! Now!"  
  
Tetra put her hands over her ears just in time; the ReDead let out an ear- piercing shriek. Link yelled as his eardrums began to hurt, he then fell to his knees, temporaily paralyzed. Once the ReDead stopped, Link was still unable to move. Tetra looked to Link's belt, seeing a bomb in one of the pockets. She grinned and took one from it.  
  
"Gah! T-Tetra! What are you doing back there?!" Link asked.  
  
"Since you can't move, I'll just throw this at it!" Tetra answered, smirking as she threw the bomb at the ReDead.  
  
The ReDead caught the bomb, looking at it then to Tetra with a blink. It then made a sound that sounded like "Uh-oh," that was when it blew up. Tetra laughed proudly, looking to Link and seeing that he was losing paralysis.  
  
"Nice to see you're getting better right after I defeat the enemy..." she laughed.  
  
"Hah hah, very funny..." Link said sarcastically as he rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand. But his eyes widened once he saw a large, multi-colored bird called a Kargoroc swoop down from one of the high windows of the Temple; it was heading toward Tetra! "Tetra! Look Out!!"  
  
Tetra made a confused look, turning around and screaming as the Kargoroc took her into its talons. The giant bird flew out the main entrance as Link ran off to follow it.  
  
"Tetra!!!" he yelled, reaching out a hand toward her as he did the day his little sister Aryll was taken by the Helmaroc King a year and a half ago.  
  
"LINK!!!!" Tetra yelled as she and the Kargoroc disappeared into the clouds.  
  
Link slowly stopped running, staring after her. His eyes were wide with a mix between Anger and Sorrow. She was angry at the bird for taking the girl he cared about most, other than his sister, and he was sad because he would have to be alone from now on. He looked down at the ground, tears filling his eyes. He wouldn't let them fall, he tightly closed his eyes and looked up into the sky with a look of pure determination.  
  
"I-I'll find you, Tetra... No matter how long or what it takes... I'll rescue you..." he said in a choked voice.  
  
He fell to his knees and took out the empty bottle with the two glowing fairies inside of it. He unscrewed the top and let the two out.  
  
"Good Lord! It feels great to be out of there!" Mezu exclaimed, stretching her arms.  
  
"That's for sure!" Jezu added, flapping her fairy wings.  
  
Both of the fairies happiness was cut short once they saw Link's teary- eyed, upset face.  
  
"What happened, Link?" Mezu asked softly.  
  
"A Kargoroc came down and took Tetra..." he choked, but he then sucked it up and glared at the sky. "I'll bet anything it's taking her to Gornon right now..."  
  
"Oh no! Gornon all ready has the Triforce of Power! Now that he has Miss Tetra with him..." Jezu began.  
  
"... He now has the Triforce of Wisdom as well..." Link finished before Mezu could start. He then turned around and walked down the path away from the Wood Village. "Let's go, Mezu, Jezu... We're going to the Ocean Village, I know for a fact that that's where Nayru is..."  
  
"All right then... Come on, Jezu." Mezu commanded, grabbing her younger sister's wrist and flying off after Link. _'We're really going to need Nayru's help if we're going to try and make a miracle happen...'_


	5. Realizations

**The Legend of Zelda**  
**Awakening Spells**  
**By Rez  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own LoZ: WW, nor do I own any of the characters! Unfortunately, I don't own anything accept this computer and a Strategy Guide for LoZ: WW!

* * *

**Chapter Four**  
  
It was evening now, and the wind had taken control of itself again. It was now blowing at Link's back, urging him to go on to the Ocean Village, known for its Ocean Temple. He snickered for a moment.  
  
_'It looks as if the Wind wants to help me...'_ he thought, but then he stopped his snickering and made a serious look ahead of the path. _'But I don't think it can... Only I can save Tetra now...'  
_  
Link sighed, looking to the ground in front of him, then back up the trail.  
  
Behind him, Mezu and Jezu were getting a little worried about him.  
  
"Do you think he'll be all right? Without Tetra... He'll never find the-" Jezu began, but Mezu bonked her over the head with her little fist.  
  
"Yes, Jezu! I know that! But... He must try... If he doesn't, then he'll never be reunited with Tetra, and he'll never find the one true gift that will save him..." Mezu whispered with not all of her hopes gone.  
  
The two fairies sighed, how could this possibly work?  
  
"Hey, you two! We're here!" Link yelled over his shoulder.  
  
Mezu and Jezu screamed, flying into the Empty Bottle in his pocket. Link chuckled, putting the cork over the bottle and walking into the village. He looked around; the fairies were right! This place was swarming with merchants! He looked at the booths when something caught his eye.  
  
Link walked over to one of the many booths, looking at the items on the counter. He smiled when he saw an item that brought joy to all, the Joy Pendent. He looked to the woman behind the counter and asked.  
  
"How much for a Joy Pendent?"  
  
"50 Rupees. Are you thinking of giving that to someone?" the woman asked with a grin.  
  
Link made a surprised look, a slight blush appearing on his face. He looked at the Joy Pendent, and then smiled.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
He took out a Purple Rupee and handed it to the woman, taking the only Joy Pendent in the whole darn village and putting it in his pocket.  
  
_'I wonder how long it'll be until I see her again... But when I do, I'll have to give this to her... I hope she'll like it...'_ Link thought, but then a thought struck him. He looked to the woman and asked. "Umm... Miss? Is your name Nayru?"  
  
The girl who looked at least 16-years-old made a surprised look.  
  
"Yes, it is. But how did you know that?"  
  
"Miss Nayru, I was sent here by two of the Elemental Fairies to find you." Link admitted in a whisper, he didn't want anyone else to hear.  
  
"What?!" Nayru asked, looking to the left and right.  
  
She then opened the door to the house behind her, turning around and motioning him to follow her. Link nodded and ran around the counter and into the house.  
  
Once Nayru closed the door, she locked it and asked.  
  
"Which Elemental Fairies were they?"  
  
"See for yourself!" Link spoke with a grin, pulling off the cork of the Empty Bottle and letting Mezu and Jezu out.  
  
"Link, why did you-"Mezu yelled, but then noticed that it was just them and Nayru in the room. "Nayru! Dear, I hope you don't have any work to do, because boy, does Link have a story to tell!"  
  
Nayru pulled on Mezu's red wing and said.  
  
"You really have a knack for being annoying, you know that?"  
  
"Yes, I do! Please, you have to hear Link out! He needs your Pearl!" Mezu yelled, struggling to get her wing out of Nayru's fingers.  
  
"My what? Wait a minute... Don't tell he's that Hero of Winds Kezu kept telling me about..."  
  
"He is, Miss Nayru! Please, you must hear what he has to tell you..." Jezu piped, making a hopeful look.  
  
Nayru sighed. "Fine..." she looked to Link and folded her arms. "So, what's the deal?"  
  
Link then told her about coming to slay Gornon, but while journeying to find him, his partner Tetra got kidnapped by one of Gornon's minions. Nayru's eyes widened when she heard that part about Tetra.  
  
"Is this... Tetra girl the one you were planning on giving the Joy Pendent to?"  
  
"Would you laugh at me is I said yes?" Link asked, looking at the floor.  
  
"Naa... I just think it's kind of sweet... Coming to slay Gornon, getting your girlfriend kidnapped... Now you're going to try to save her and give her that pendent! That Is So Sweet!" Nayru exclaimed, smiling ear-to-ear.  
  
"Nayru... The pearl..." Mezu reminded.  
  
"Huh? Oh, right! Excuse me for a moment..." Nayru spoke, running through another door.  
  
Link stared, then looked to Mezu and Jezu.  
  
"Nayru's Pearl? Wait a minute, Nayru's Pearl is back on the other side of the Great Sea!"  
  
"That was a duplicate, Link... It wasn't really fake though! But the one Nayru has is the real one." Jezu explained as she and Mezu flew back into the bottle.  
  
"Well... OK..."  
  
Nayru came running back out to them, holding a ball wrapped in a cloth in her left hand. Link blinked when she hand it to him. He pulled off the cloth and saw the shine of ocean blue energy inside of the baby blue pearl.  
  
"Whoa..." he said in awe.  
  
"Amazing, is it not? You'll need it if you're going to pull off saving your girlfriend."  
  
"M-My girlfriend?! She's not my girlfriend! She's my Best Friend! **Best Friend**!!" Link snapped, blushing beet red.  
  
"Hah hah! Yeah! Right! You better get going before Gornon does something to her!" Nayru said, lightly pushing him out the door. "Good luck, Link! You're gonna need it!"  
  
Link sighed, looking to the pearl in his hand. Somehow, it reminded him of Tetra. The ocean color reminded him of when they were at sea together. Boy, he really missed her.  
  
Link walked out of the village, letting Mezu and Jezu out of the bottle.  
  
"We're out of the village, no one will catch you."  
  
"All right, thanks Link!" Mezu thanked, smiling and stretching. "So, where were you planning on sleeping tonight? It's kind of late, don't you think?"  
  
"I think we'll have to do it in the woods again... The village shops are closed and I'll bet Nayru doesn't want to have a guest during the night." Link replied, looking to the Black Haven just down the path.  
  
"Umm... Maybe we should just go to a clear spot that isn't in the forest... Look over there..." Jezu said, pointing.  
  
Mezu and Link turned their heads, seeing a whole mob of Bokoblins coming toward them.  
  
"Aw great! Last night it was Moblins, and tonight its Bokoblins! What's next?!" Link yelled, unsheathing his Light Sword.  
  
He ran at the Bokoblins and did a Spin attack to make three or four disappear, then a Jump attack to cut one in half. Another made its way to him from the right, Link did a Horizontal Slice and then a Vertical Slice to the one coming on his left. He repeated this process several times, until there weren't any more Bokoblins to slice.  
  
Link panted, sheathing his Light Sword and looking to the two fairies that had flown up to him.  
  
"Are you OK, Link? I think I remember seeing one of those things smack you in the stomach!" Mezu asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine, Mezu... These things will happen... Especially since I'll be facing a lot of this once I find Gornon..." Link replied, gulping.  
  
He tried to take a step forward, but he wound up falling on one knee. He supported himself up on his other knee as he continued to pant.  
  
_'I've lost too much strength... I can barely move... But... I have to...'_ Link thought, a picture of Tetra appearing in his mind. _'I have to... Save her... I have to... Be strong...'_  
  
He tried to get to his feet again, but this time he fell completely on the ground, feeling the soft grass on his cheek. Mezu and Jezu flew down to see his face.  
  
"You shouldn't move, Link... We'll put up another barrier while you get some rest." Jezu declared, making a look that said 'And-That's-Final!'  
  
Link took a deep breath and grinned slightly, this telling them that he'd do what they said. He closed his eyes and fell asleep immediately.  
  
How tiring it was to fight, but he did dream about fighting Gornon even though he knew not what he looked like. All he could do was dream until he finally reached the Tower that Gornon was hiding in. 


	6. Together Again

**The Legend of Zelda**  
**Awakening Spells**  
**By Rez  
**

Disclaimer:

Mezu: Rezu-chan does not own LoZ: WW, or any of its characters. With the exception of me, Fairy Rezu and Gornon.

Rezu: Thank you for that, Mezu-chan... Anyway! I know it may seem to soon, but what happens in this chapter was a result of my inspiration. So please review once you finished the chapter. Tell me what you think! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Five**  
  
Link woke up with a start; he had a bad dream about Tetra going off with a Gornon his age and leaving him to rot in a Dungeon. He shook off the thought.  
  
_'She would never do that to me... Would she?'_ he asked in his head, getting to his feet and looking around.  
  
There was a growl coming from below him, he looked down and sweatdropped. It was his stomach.  
  
"I guess it has been a while since I last ate..."  
  
"Fairies like us don't need to eat... We'll go back into the bottle while you go into the village and get yourself some food." Mezu declared, taking Jezu and flying into the Empty Bottle again.  
  
Link put the cork over the bottle and walked back to the village. It was as busy as it was yesterday evening, but that wouldn't stop him from going to see Nayru. He walked through the crowd and found Nayru's stand empty of customers.  
  
"Hey Nayru, do you know any good places to eat? I haven't eaten in 2 or 3 days!" Link almost whined.  
  
His stomach growled loudly, making everybody around him go quiet. Nayru just laughed and took his hand, walking into her house.  
  
"You can eat here, go into the kitchen over there and fix yourself something. I've got work to do." She said before walking back out.  
  
Link blinked, but walked over to where she said the kitchen was. He grinned when he saw some bread, Peanut Butter and Jelly. He'd make himself a sandwich, but with more than just PB&J.

* * *

Link took a deep breath; he had finally finished cleaning the once dirty kitchen. He had made quite a mess while he made the best Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner food, so Nayru made him clean it all up. Link put the mop and broom back into a small closet, then walked back outside to see Nayru.  
  
"You clean it all up, Link?"  
  
"Yes... It's spotless..."  
  
"Good! Here's some advice!" Nayru said with a smile. "Tonight's a full moon, so I think you should go to Moonlight Tower. It's just West of here! It's bound to be the best spot to see the moon, and there's a rumor going around that there's a girl up there, waiting for her boyfriend to save her!"  
  
Nayru began to laugh hysterically after seeing the tomato red color Link's face turned after he heard this. Once Nayru stopped laughing, he took a deep breath and spoke with a serious look on her face.  
  
"No, Link. I'm serious. I think your girl's stuck up there and is waiting for you to go save her."  
  
"True or not, I have to go there... Bye." Link said, turning around and walking off through the crowd again.  
  
"Good Luck, Link!"

* * *

Link walked down the West path, seeing a tall tower come into view. His eyes narrowed with determination.  
  
_'That's it... Moonlight Tower... If Nayru was telling the truth, then Tetra should be up there...'_ he looked to the bottle, letting Mezu and Jezu out. "Nayru told me that Tetra's at the top of the tower..."  
  
"Oh, really? The Moonlight Tower is swarmed with enemies in the daylight, Link! I think we should wait until dark to go in there!" Jezu spoke.  
  
"Jezu's right, we should wait." Mezu agreed.  
  
"Fine..." Link sighed, sitting down on an old, tree stump.

* * *

Once night had fallen, Link and the fairies snuck into the tower under the bright moonlight. It was then that Link realized why they called it Moonlight Tower; it was because the light of the moon covered the whole tower!  
  
Once in, Link saw no enemies as of yet, so he advanced to the next room only to find... Tetra tied to the wall and a bunch of ReDeads and Moblins! He narrowed his eyes, unsheathing his sword. Now was his chance to save her... He couldn't pass this, even if he tried.  
  
Link jumped up and used a Jump attack, slicing a Moblin in half. He did a Parry attack on another, then a Spin Attack to be rid of the rest. All that was left were 7 ReDeads to be bombed and a girl to save. He smirked as he took out his Grappling Hook. He grappled one of the ReDeads, then swung it around at the other ones. This made them all fall into just an old pile of bones. He laughed as he put his Grappling Hook away and used his sword to cut Tetra loose from the wall.  
  
"Hey, are you OK?"  
  
"Huh? Link? You saved me!" Tetra exclaimed, hugging him.  
  
Link blushed, looking down at her and gulping.  
  
"Umm... Tetra? Isn't this... A little close?"  
  
"It's a reward! Thank you so much!" Tetra thanked, letting him go and smiling cheerfully.  
  
Link made a confused look; Tetra was never this cheerful. He narrowed his eyes a little, but grinned as he took a Joy Pendant out, hiding it behind his back. He made himself blush a little.  
  
"Umm... Tetra... I wanted to... give you this..."  
  
"Isn't that sweet! What is it?"  
  
Link pulled it out, the Joy Pendant shining very brightly. Tetra screamed, stumbling backwards and covering her eyes. She opened her eyes narrowly and ran, grabbing the Joy Pendant and throwing it to the floor, stomping it to several pieces.  
  
"I knew it!" Link exclaimed, taking out his sword and getting into a stance.  
  
"What ever do you mean?" 'Tetra' asked, making a clueless look.  
  
"You're Not Tetra!" Link yelled, pointing his sword at her. "The Real Tetra wouldn't have broken the Joy Pendant... Especially if she knew it was fake!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"A fake Joy Pendant's light can only be seen by Fakers!" Link explained. "Prepare to die, Imposter!"  
  
The fake Tetra took a step back and narrowed her eyes with a disgusted look, but then it curled into a smirk.  
  
"You got me..."  
  
There was a flash, everything went black for a moment, but then when the light came back, standing in the fake Tetra's spot was a Stalfos holding its club over its shoulder.  
  
Link glared, his Light Sword glowing brightly with his anger.  
  
"How dare you trick me into thinking you were my beloved Tetra... As penalty, you will die!" he yelled, taking out a bomb and throwing it at the Stalfos.  
  
The giant skeleton jumped back, but the Bomb collided with its ribcage quicker than it thought. The bones scattered everywhere, this was when Link ran and did many Jump attacks to make each separate bone disappear into dust before they reformed.  
  
Once done with this clean up, he sheathed his sword and looked to Mezu and Jezu.  
  
"Come on."  
  
They all went on to the third floor, finding but a mere Bokoblin asleep against the wall. Link immediately Jump attacked it then went on to the Fourth Floor. His eyes widened when he saw a struggling Tetra trying to wiggle out of the ropes that held her to the wall. She was gagged also. Link looked to his left and saw the Kargoroc staring at him.  
  
He slowly reached for his sword, gently taking it out and holding it slightly oblique in front of him. The Kargoroc took a step forward, making the sudden-movement of raising it wings. It squawked loudly before flapping its wings and slowly lifting off of the ground. Link's eyes narrowed as the large, multicolored bird flew toward him and got ready to slash him with its talons as it flew by. Once the bird came close enough, he jumped up and landed on its head. He smirked as the bird moved its head to look around for him. It was so funny the way it didn't feel him on its head. No matter... Link took his sword and stabbed it right into the bird's head.  
  
He could hear its loud cries of pain, until it disappeared in a puff of smoke and he dropped to the floor. Luckily, he landed on his feet, seeing a Golden Feather left on the floor. Link picked it up and then cut the ropes around Tetra and took off her gag. He look at her with a hopeful look, was she the real Tetra?  
  
Tetra dusted herself off, then looked at Link out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
_'Yup, it's her, all right...'_ Link thought, smiling and shaking his head. "No reason really... I just... Really missed you..."  
  
Tetra's eyes widened, she blushed and turned to face him. She took a deep breath before saying,  
  
"Thanks for saving me... And... I missed you, too..." she said quietly.  
  
Link smiled again, taking out the real Joy Pendant he bought from Nayru. His cheek went just a little rosy as he put it around her neck.  
  
"Huh? What's this...?" Tetra asked, putting her hand on the glittering Butterfly then looking at him.  
  
"I got it for you... I thought it would be a nice 'together again' gift..." Link admitted, then he blushed even more, realizing what he just said.  
  
Tetra looked down at the Joy Pendant again, then grinned.  
  
"Thanks, Link..."  
  
"Any time... But now, let's just get out of here before we have to fight our way out." Link said, taking Tetra's hand into his and running out of the room.  
  
They went down all 4 staircases, then went out of the Tower. Nayru was right, the full moon did look quite good from this area. Link smiled in the moonlight as he and Tetra walked back down the path to the spot he and the fairies had slept the night before.  
  
"It may not be in a house, but at least it's a good way to sleep under the stars and the moon..." he said, lying down with his hands behind his head.  
  
Tetra sat down beside him, looking up at the stars. She grinned, closing her eyes and making a wish.  
  
_'I wish I had enough courage to tell Link how I really feel...'_  
  
She took a deep breath, then decided to lie down beside Link. She didn't look at him, all she did was stare at the sky.  
  
"Link... There's something... I've wanted to tell you..." she spoke quietly, but then she heard a small snore.  
  
Tetra turned her head, seeing that Link had fallen asleep all ready. She sighed, shaking her head.  
  
_'Maybe another time...'_  
  
She gently scooted to be right beside him, turning on her other side so she wouldn't face him, then soon fell asleep as well. 


	7. The Dream

**The Legend of Zelda**  
**Awakening Spells**  
**By Rez**

**Disclaimer:**

Mezu: Rezu-chan does **NOT** own LoZ: WW, or any of its characters.

Jezu: With the exception of me, Mezu, Kezu and Fairy Rezu...

Mezu: Rezu-chan owns nothing! .

Rezu: I Do To!! I own the Strategy book, this computer and much more! .::stuffs Mezu and Jezu into the story::. On with the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Six**  
  
"Link..." the girl said softly, bending down beside Link.  
  
Link slowly sat up, seeing the girl he cared for most wearing a white, spaghetti-strap top with a white skirt that went down to her knees. His eyes widened as he blushed at her appearance.  
  
"T-Tetra...?"  
  
The girl smiled, letting herself fall to her knees and hugging him. Link made a stunned look, but he slowly put his arms around her waist, hugging her back. He put his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes, never wanting the moment to brake. Tetra then whispered to him.  
  
"Link... Do you... Love me...?"  
  
Link felt as if he was in Heaven, and to make it better, he felt as if he could tell her anything. Especially how he felt about her.  
  
"... Yes..."  
  
"Then... Let me help you..." the girl whispered, holding on tighter to him.  
  
"Huh?" Link asked, slowly opened one eye to look at her.  
  
Tetra let him go, staring at him with a worried look.  
  
"Allow me... To help you..."  
  
"Tetra... There's nothing wrong with me... Why do I need your help?" Link asked with a clueless look.  
  
Tetra ignored his question and closed her eyes, tears appearing in them. They fell down her cheeks as Link stood up.  
  
"Don't leave me... Please..." the girl begged, slowly getting to her feet.  
  
Link was confused, but then Tetra began to grow father and father away from him. He could see her reaching out and running toward him, but she only got farther from sight. Link's eyes widened, feeling a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head quickly, only to see a slightly taller person than him. His eyes grew wider when he realized whom it was; it was Gornon smiling at him.  
  
Link yelled as he began to fall through the invisible floor, feeling the wind rush by as he fell. It was then that he felt himself hit the ground.

* * *

"Aaahh!!!!" Link yelled, finally opening his eyes and sitting up.  
  
Tetra and the Fairies were on either side of him, staring at him with worried looks.  
  
"Are you OK, Link?" Tetra asked.  
  
"It must have been quite a bad dream..." Mezu thought out loud.  
  
"Yeah, you were yelling for at least a half an hour!" Jezu informed.  
  
Link was looking at the ground in front of him with wide eyes as he panted. His fisted hand was over his heart as he just stared unblinkingly at the grass.  
  
_'S-Something's going to happen to me... And Tetra's going to disappear when it does... What am I going to do...?'_ he thought, continuing his panting.  
  
Tetra stared worriedly as Link sat there in a daze. What could have happened in his dream to make him act like this? She really wanted to know, but felt that this wasn't the time to ask.  
  
"Hey, don't you think we should get going?" she asked, trying to take Link's mind off of his nightmare.  
  
"Ye-Yeah... We should get moving before the..." Link began, but they were all ready surround by Moblins. "... Moblins come..."  
  
"Too late for that!" Jezu yelled.  
  
Link unsheathed his Light Sword and threw the Hero's Bow and his Light Arrows to Tetra. The girl caught them and aimed at a Moblin as Link took down two of them with a Spin attack. The two Fairies flew up high over the fight so none could hit them.  
  
"Honestly... What does Gornon think he'll get out of this if he just sends a bunch of his minions after them?" Mezu asked, sighing and shaking her head.  
  
"Umm... Hey Mezu... That Messenger Fairy's comin' for you again..." Jezu said with a blink.  
  
"Jeez!!" Mezu yelled; turning around to see that dopey-faced Fairy handing her a letter.  
  
"For you, Dear Mezu..." the orange fairy said in a polite and proper voice.  
  
_'If only he could make his face match his voice...'_ Mezu thought, snatching the letter and reading it out loud.  
  
"You wonder why I send my Minions, to have them destroyed; I have trillions! A bow and an arrow are what you search for, but soon the Hero's mine, your lives will be yours no more!"  
  
"Let me guess... From Gornon?" Jezu asked, an annoyed look on her face.  
  
"You got it... But what did he mean _'The Hero's mine, your lives will be yours no more?'_" Mezu asked, looking at the note again, then back to Jezu with a worried look. "I've got a bad feeling about this, Jezu..."  
  
"You and I both! That note gives me the willies!"  
  
"Why must Gornon send you two letters every so often?" the orange fairy asked, looking at Mezu.  
  
"Beat it, Greg!!" Mezu yelled, slapping him with her Fire Magic.  
  
The fire burnt a hand mark on the orange Fairy's face and sent him flying all the way back into the Black Haven. Mezu dusted off her hands as Jezu clapped.  
  
"You should have done that last time!"  
  
"I know, but that's not the point. Come on, we have to tell Link and Tetra."

* * *

After going back to the ground and explaining Gornon's Letter to Link and Tetra, they were all very baffled about what it meant.  
  
"Link, you better be extra careful... He'll probably send another Kargoroc, but to get you this time." Mezu said, making a serious look.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be all right. I have my sword, remember?" Link reminded, grinning. "I can just cut the darn birds feet off!"  
  
"Umm... Link?" Tetra asked nervously. "This may not be the right time... But you don't have any more arrows... And... Umm..."  
  
Link sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Don't tell me... A Moblin broke my Hero's Bow?"  
  
Tetra nodded, still a nervous look on her face.  
  
"Don't worry about it... I heard from my new friend Nayru that there's a Light Bow and White Arrows at the Spell Tower."  
  
Tetra looked up at him, seeing him give her a forgiving smile. She blushed slightly, but smiled back.  
  
"We should probably make like a tree and leaf right now before more Moblins come after us..." Jezu suggested.  
  
After seeing a nod from everyone, they went off down the East path.

* * *

"Lord Gornon... The message you sent was received... And they are currently going to the Spell Tower in the East." A human slave spoke, bowing down in front of a person in shadow.  
  
"Well now... This is perfect... That's where you put the Bow and Arrows that I put a spell upon, is it not?" Gornon asked; his smirk was very visible.  
  
"Yes, my Lord... It is..."  
  
"Excellent... They should get there by early evening... Send some Moblins and perhaps a Darknut or two if necessary. Anything to make him use that Bow..."  
  
"Yes, my Lord..." the human slave said before leaving.  
  
Gornon began to laugh his evil laugh as he spoke.  
  
"This will be very interesting..." 


	8. Lost Control Part One

** The Legend of Zelda**  
**Awakening Spells**  
**By Rez**  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own LoZ: WW, or any of its characters. I only own Mezu, Rezu, Kezu, Jezu and Gornon. Nintendo owns the rest!  
  
**Note:**  
  
Rezu: OK! I've gone to Chapter Seven so fast! And now... The fun begins...  
  
Gornon: Yes... Link will—  
  
Rezu: .::smacks Gornon with a frying pan::. Idiot! Don't tell them how the Chapter goes! Let them find out for themselves! .::looks to the Readers::. Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Seven**  
  
"Tetra!" Link yelled, slicing the let Bokoblin in half and running towards the pirate in distress.  
  
Several Miniblins were attacking Tetra, whenever she got rid of one, two more came into its place.  
  
Link ran over and let out a Spin Attack, getting rid of a little more than a bunch. One came up to attack him, and all he did was a simple Parry Attack to get rid of it. Tetra stabbed the last one with her dagger, then looked to Link.  
  
"Which floor are the Bow and Arrows on again?" she asked, looking around the dim room.  
  
"On the Fourth Floor, we're on the Third. So we just have to go to the next one." Link answered, sheathing his sword and going to the stairs.  
  
Tetra followed him up the long row of steps, then they saw it.  
  
The Light Bow and White Arrows were at the middle of the room, light emitting from them and lighting up the room. The two teens stared in awe at the Weapons of Heaven. Link approached them, picking them up. The light faded, and Moblins appeared all around them.  
  
"This is REALLY getting old!" Tetra yelled, taking out her Dagger and hoping that it could be enough to kill at least a few of the many Moblin enemies.  
  
"You're telling me... But it's still a great way to check out how the White Arrows will effect the Moblins!" Link said, readying his bow and aiming an arrow at a Moblin.  
  
The two Fairies who were sitting on either of Tetra's shoulders flew off and hovered over the battle, looking to Link. Mezu gasped and yelled.  
  
"LINK, NO!!!"  
  
It was too late, Link had fired the arrow. As the arrow flew in mid-air to the Moblin, its white light turned black. He gasped when he saw the arrow hit the enemy, but it only made it a larger. Link looked to the bow, seeing it light turn dark and black sparkles coming from it float all around him.  
  
Link looked around at the sparkles, hearing a song that was very familiar to him. His eyes closed tightly as his head began to hurt. He fell to his knees, holding onto his head.  
  
Tetra looked to him with a confused look.  
  
"Link! What's Wrong??" she shouted over to him as Jezu put a Enemy Repelling Barrier around her.  
  
Link didn't answer, he just grunted as he tried to keep control of himself. He just couldn't take it anymore, he had finally given up to the all ready lost fight. He opened his once emerald green eyes to show black ones. A smirk appeared on his face as he got to his feet and aimed another arrow at the large Moblin. This time, it glowed maroon red as it hit the enemy. The Moblin roared until it disappeared into smoke. The others did the same.  
  
Tetra ran over to Link with a happy smile, she hugged him without thinking. But once she noticed, she let go immediately and cleared her throat.  
  
"Nice... Um... Work, Link..." she said, blushing. She then looked at him with a worried look. "What happened to you earlier?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Link asked, still that poisonous smirk was plastered on his face.  
  
Tetra's eyes widened; something didn't feel right. She looked at Link from Head to Toe, he looked like he usually did. Except for the black in his eyes and the fact that he was still holding the so-called _'Light Bow'_ and _'White Arrows.'_  
  
"Y-You looked like you were in pain... Plus... You kinda don't look well... Are you feeling OK?" she asked nervously.  
  
"I'm feeling great... In fact! I'm feeling better than ever..." Link answered, his face not moving.  
  
He took just one step toward her, and Tetra jumped back three feet. Mezu and Jezu flew down to them, both totally freaked out.  
  
"Link! I told you... N-Not to use that Bow and those Arrows..." Mezu stuttered, slowly flying over to him.  
  
"Let go of the Bow, Link..." Jezu commanded, making her _"Because-I-said-so!"_ look.  
  
Link's grip on the Light Bow didn't budge.  
  
"Why? It's fine... Nothing's wrong with it, and it seems to be much stronger than any other weapon I may have..."  
  
"What about your Light Sword, Link?" Tetra asked, making a confused look.  
  
"That thing sucks... It's all about the Dark Bow now..." Link asked, his attitude changing suddenly.  
  
"Link, what's wrong with you? This Isn't You!" the pirate shouted, clenching her fists.  
  
"Of course it's me, Tetra... A newer me... A _better_ me..." Link said, stepping toward her again.  
  
"That's it! Fire Magic!" Mezu yelled from high above them, waving her wand and pointing it at Link's hand that held the Bow.  
  
Link just moved his eyes to look at Mezu, a death glare appearing on his now serious face. Mezu got scared, jumping back. She took a deep breath and pointed her wand again at him, the large flamethrower flying toward him. Link didn't move, but once the flames got to him, something stopped them. It was very visible when something was hitting it; there was a Dark Force Field around him. The field then turned the flames around, sending them back to Mezu.  
  
"Aaahh!!!" Mezu yelled as she was hit with her own flames.  
  
She fell to the ground, landing on the cold ground.  
  
"Mezu-chan!!" Jezu called out, flying up high and pointing her wand at Link. "Water Magic!!"  
  
A large blast of water stream out like a flood, covering the force field, but doing nothing. The water was sent back at Jezu, sending her back into the wall and making her fall beside her older sister.  
  
"That's what naughty, naughty fairies get for defying Lord Gornon and bringing someone to slay him." Link said darkly.  
  
"Link! Why are you doing this?!" Tetra asked, a yard or two away from him.  
  
"I have orders... From Gornon to get rid of those fairies..." he began, narrowing his eyes at her as his smirk appeared once more. "... And of you..."  
  
Tetra gasped, eyes widening as she took a step back.  
  
_'H-He's going to k-Kill me? W-Why? Why?!'_

* * *

Author's Note:

Cliffhanger!! I've always wanted to do that! .::goes starry- eyed, then smiles at Readers::. So... What'd ya think? If I get at least one Review today or tomorrow, then I'll post the eighth chapter. If not... Then It'll be while till you get the other half... I'm sorry! Just PLEASE drop one, **JUST ONE** Review! Please and Thank you! You'll get the Chapter sooner than you think if you drop a review!


	9. Lost Control Part Two

**The Legend of Zelda  
Awakening Spells  
By Rez**  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own LoZ: WW or any of the characters. I just own Rezu, Mezu, Kezu, Jezu and Gornon. Nintendo owns the rest.  
  
**Note:** I told you what would happen if I got a Review on time! Here's the next chapter... Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Eight**  
  
_'H-He's going to k-Kill me? W-Why? Why?!'_ Tetra yelled in her head, just staring at Link with a frightened look.  
  
Link readied his Dark Bow, aiming a Black Arrow at Tetra. The Black Arrow began to glow maroon red; the color that killed. Once releasing the arrow, Tetra quickly ran out of the way, turning and looking to Link.  
  
"Wha-What can I do to change him... What can I do to get the Link I love back..." she asked quietly to herself.  
  
She heard another arrow being fired, so she jumped out of the way, doing a handstand and then a forward roll. Tetra got to her feet, an idea popping into her head.  
  
"Link! Since when do you listen to Gornon?!"  
  
"Since my eyes were finally opened! I see what he wants... He wants the land and sea as his own, and I intend to help him!" Link answered, firing another arrow.  
  
Tetra just fell down forward, the arrow going right over her head.  
  
_'Nope, that's definitely not him...'_  
  
She got to her feet, running to her right toward the staircase.  
  
"Oh! So now you're going to try and escape? I won't let you!" Link yelled, running after Tetra.  
  
_'I hope this works...'_ Tetra thought before she stopped by the exit.  
  
She waited until Link had come close enough, but he had swung the Dark Bow at her. She quickly ducked under it and then, with a blushing face, forced her lips to his.  
  
Just as she thought, he stopped and was stunned. This was her chance, she karate chopped his left hand, making him drop the Dark Bow. Link suddenly fell unconscious, leaning toward her. Tetra blushed, removing her lips from his and holding onto him so he wouldn't fall.  
  
She sighed, gently laying him down onto the floor. Tetra's sights went to the Dark Bow, she glared and kicked it over to a corner.  
  
_'Good riddens to bad rubbish...'_  
  
She bent down beside him, shaking him softly.  
  
"Link... Link, please wake up..."

* * *

Link looked around, it was that dream again. In front of him was Tetra dressed in white, but this time, she was smiling.  
  
"Tetra? What happened?"  
  
"Thank you, Link... You let me help you..." Dream Tetra answered, smiling sweetly.  
  
Link blushed as Tetra leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Oh, how he wished it could really happen. In real life, not just in his dreams. Link felt Tetra break the kiss, softly laying him back down.  
  
"Link... Link, please wake up..."

* * *

Link's eyes opened slowly, he saw the real Tetra's face just inches away from his. He blushed, it was now or never. He smiled at the girl above him, seeing her blush as well. He lifted his head off of the ground, his head growing closer to her's. Just then they were just centimeters apart...  
  
"LINK!!!!"  
  
Link's head fell back to the ground, and Tetra sat up straight instead of crouched over him.  
  
The red and blue fairies flew up to them, seeing Link was back to normal.  
  
"Thank God! You've let go of the Bow!" Mezu exclaimed.  
  
The two tiny fairies went and hugged Link's large arm.  
  
"Huh? What happened?" he asked cluelessly.  
  
"Umm..." Tetra began, remembering what she did to bring him back to normal. She blushed again and shook her head. "It was nothing..."  
  
"Come on... Tell me!" Link insisted stubbornly.  
  
"No!" Tetra yelled, her face still pink as she got to her feet.  
  
She gasped, seeing black energy coming from the Black Arrows and Dark Bow she had kicked into the corner.  
  
Link made a confused look, following her gaze and looking to the Items of Darkness.  
  
"The spell..." Link mumbled, he looked to Tetra. "I remember... When I saw the Moblin grow bigger, something triggered in the Bow... I heard a song... It was familiar, too..."  
  
Tetra looked at him, eyes wide. "Like... From your Wind Waker?"  
  
"That Was It! The Command Melody! Gornon must have put that Spell on the Bow and Arrows!"  
  
"That guy is smart, guys... We'll have to be extra careful... You never know if he put a spell on anything else..." Mezu spoke, folding her arm and nodding.  
  
"We better make like the Deku Tree and Leaf! We don't want that Bow to spring up and take control of Link again!" Jezu added, gulping.  
  
"You're right... Let's go, Tetra..." Link said, getting up.  
  
Tetra nodded, the two of them running out of the Spell Tower and the Fairies flying farther ahead of them.

* * *

That night, they went to their usual spot under the stars and the now Quarter Moon. Link and Tetra lay in the grass, staring up at the beautifully clear sky.  
  
"Link... There's something I've... Wanted to tell you..." Tetra said.  
  
"Really? What is it?"  
  
"Well..." she began, blushing. "I... I lo-"  
  
"Hey guys! You feeling like fighting tonight? There are Bokoblins over there! We could take down the Barrier and-"Mezu interrupted.  
  
"NO!!!" the two teens yelled in unison.  
  
Mezu blinked and nodded, flying back over to Jez.  
  
"Umm.. What were you going to say?" Link asked, looking to Tetra.  
  
"Nothing... It's nothing..." Tetra replied, sighing and looking up at the moon. _'Maybe another day...'_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Rezu: OK! What'd you think? Good? Bad? Drop a Review! Either way! I'll be happy... Link will be happy... Tetra will be happy... Gornon will be happy... And he won't light me on fire if he's happy! PLEEEEASE review!  
  
Gornon: .::smirks as he takes out Mezu's Fire Wand::.  
  
Rezu: .::Wide eyes::. HEEEELP!!!!


	10. When Lightning Strikes

** The Legend of Zelda  
Awakening Spells  
By Rez**  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own LoZ: WW, or any of the characters in it. Nintendo does.  
  
**Author's Note:**  
  
**Rezu:** OK! There are a few things I'd like to straighten out with two Reviewers...  
  
**Number 1 Zeldafan:** I'm sorry! Next time, I'll try not to let Mezu interrupt... But that would ruin the ending! .::hint hint::.  
  
**Loren:** I know Nayru's a goddess. But this Nayru isn't her! She just has the same name and was given the real pearl. But Nayru the Goddess is the person who looks over her and I guess the village...  
  
**Rezu:** All right! That was it! On with the Chapter! .::smile::.

* * *

** Chapter Nine  
**  
Link and Tetra were wide-awake the next morning, ready for anything Gornon may throw at them. The Fairies were even more conscious of what may happen as they journeyed to the Village of Rains.  
  
"And why exactly are we going to a place where it always rains?" Tetra asked, her arms folded as she walked and looked to the little blue fairy on her shoulder.  
  
"It's very simple, Miss Tetra... In the Village of Rains, there is a Temple..." Jezu began.  
  
"Let me guess... The _Temple of Rains_?" Tetra interrupted sarcastically.  
  
"No... It's the Temple of _Lightning_..." Mezu finished for Jezu, sitting on Link's hat and looking to the two.  
  
"That's where we'll have to find a willing _Master of Lightning Magic_ to come with us." Jezu continued, sighing.  
  
"Why do we need a Master of Lightning Magic?" Link asked curiously.  
  
"Because the Tower where Gornon is hiding can only be opened with such magic... But be aware, he may come after us again..." Mezu explained, looking down at the boy's face.  
  
"All right! Let's get to that village! They may even sell a Bow and some Arrows there that I can use!" Link said with a smile.  
  
Tetra turned pink out of embarrassment. She looked away from Link with a disappointed look.  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"It's no biggie! I'm sure I've got enough Rupees to buy them!" Link reassured, smiling.  
  
"OK..." Tetra said, still not looking at him.  
  
She then felt a drop of water hit her cheek; they had arrived at the Village of Rains. Link took Mezu and Jezu, putting them into their Empty Bottle and then walking into the village with Tetra.  
  
As they walked down the path through the village, they saw booths that sold items, and a few people under umbrellas. Link walked over to one of them and stared at the Bow and Arrows that had been on the counter.  
  
"Ah... So you like, do you, Boy?" the old Booth Owner asked, smiling. "Back in my day, I used to fight off Darknuts and ChuChus non-stop with these... The Rose Bow and Thorn Arrows..."  
  
"How much?" Link asked, not taking his eyes off of the weapons.  
  
"Hmm... If the Bow is 50... and the Arrows are 100... That'd be 150!" the old man answered.  
  
"I'll Take 'Em!" Link said immediately, throwing down a Purple and an Orange Rupee.  
  
"Sold!" the man added, taking the Rupees and handing the weapons to Link.  
  
Link smirked once he put them away.  
  
_'Now I'll be able to use Arrows again...'_  
  
He looked to Tetra with a smile.  
  
"We should probably get going now."  
  
Tetra nodded, and so the two continued on toward the end of the path, where the Temple of Lightning was.

* * *

They entered the Temple, only to see total darkness once the door closed automatically. Four torches lit up in each corner of the room, revealing a very large Moblin. Link got in front of Tetra, an arm stretched out in front of her to keep her back. With his free left hand, he unsheathed the Light Sword. The Sword immediately began to shine brightly, temporarily blinding the huge enemy.  
  
"Link... Be careful..." Tetra said with a worried look.  
  
"I will be..." Link answered, turning his head slightly and flashing her a smile.  
  
He then turned to face the Moblin and ran at it, releasing a Jump Attack. He then used a Spin Attack, and when it didn't disappear, Link knew that wouldn't be enough. He took a deep breath once he got to the ground again, jumping up as high as he could and executing a Hurricane Spin Attack. A huge attack for a huge monster, that works! The Moblin disappeared and left behind a normal-sized Skull Necklace.  
  
Once Link was back on the ground, he landed on one knee and stuck his sword into the ground. He panted as he just stared at the ground.  
  
_'That attack... Always takes so much out of me...'_ he thought.  
  
"Link..." Tetra said softly.  
  
Link slowly looked up at her, seeing her give him a smile and holding the Skull Necklace. He smiled back, heaving himself back up to his feet. He sheathed his sword and took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm glad that's over..."  
  
"Not quite!" a voice called.  
  
Tetra and Link looked around in the dimly lit room, hearing only the echo of a voice. They couldn't see where it was coming from.  
  
"Who said that?" Tetra asked, looking around with a look that said _'Come- Out-Here-And-Fight!'_  
  
"I did..."  
  
Link and Tetra turned their attention to the throne at the back of the room. A boy with yellow and red colored robes was standing beside it, staring at them. He had chocolate brown hair and bright green eyes, and he was holding a yellow wand that looked a little bit like Link's Wind Waker.  
  
"And just who are you?" Link asked, getting ready to take his Sword out again.  
  
"His name is Rown, and he's not going to fight you, Young man... So don't bother unsheathing your sword..." an old man spoke as he walked out from the darkness of a tunnel beside the throne. "I am Gorkar, the Master of this Temple."  
  
Link sighed and put his hand down, looking to Gorkar and Rown. Tetra did the same, but she glared.  
  
"So... What was with the giant Moblin?" Link asked.  
  
"We needed to see how strong you were before you gained permission to enter." Gorkar answered, smiling.  
  
"By the way, nice Hurricane Spin Attack!" Rown complimented, grinning.  
  
"Thanks... I'm Link... And this is my gir-I mean..." Link began, blushing at what he almost said. "... my best friend, Tetra."  
  
"Oh! The Hero of Winds! I've heard all about you from Lezu!" Rown exclaimed.  
  
"Lezu?" Link and Tetra asked in unison.  
  
Just then, a white colored light flew into the room, looking around.  
  
"Did somebody call me?"  
  
"That was me, Lezu..." Rown said, letting the small white fairy sit in the palm of his hand.  
  
"Umm... Mezu? Jezu? Help us out here..." Link said, opening the Empty Bottle and letting the two fairies out.  
  
The Fairies of Fire and Water popped out, screaming happily as they flew to Lezu.  
  
"Sister!!"  
  
"NOT **ANOTHER** ONE!!!" Tetra yelled, falling backwards out of frustration.  
  
Link sweatdropped.  
  
"_Five_... Fairy... Sisters...?"

* * *

"What?! Oh! That's awful! Gornon has been such a pain lately!" Lezu beamed, she then looked to Rown. "Rown! We have to help them!"  
  
"OK, why not? I've got Lightning Magic, and it'll be like an adventure!"  
  
Tetra slapped and shook her head.  
  
"Do we _have_ to take him with us...?" she whined.  
  
"Just for Gornon's Tower, Tetra..." Link said out loud, then whispered to her. "Then I'm all yours..."  
  
Tetra blushed bright pink at that comment, but shook it off and said.  
  
"All right then! We better get moving! I wanna give that Gornon a piece of my mind for having me kidnapped by a big bird!"  
  
The two boys nodded, all walking out of the Temple with the three fairies hiding in the Empty Bottle. They headed out of the village and walked Northeast for Gornon's Tower. What new surprises lie ahead? What we know for sure is that it won't be easy!

* * *

**Author's Notes:** OK... This is all I could come up with... Especially since the Miniblins Stole My Last Great Idea!!  
  
**Rown:** Did you even have a _Great_ idea?  
  
**Rezu:** Of course I did! All of my ideas are great!  
  
**Rown:** Hmm... Yeah... Right...  
  
**Rezu:** Be quiet... Anyway! Please Review! And remember! The more Reviews, the faster the chapter! .::wink::. 


	11. Friend? Yeah right!

** The Legend of Zelda  
Awakening Spells  
By Rez**  
  
**Disclaimer: I do not own LoZ: WW, or any of its characters. Nintendo does. But I do own Mezu, Jezu, Kezu, Rezu, Lezu, Gorkar and Rown.**  
  
**Author's note:**  
  
**Rezu:** All right... I'm sorry everybody, but I've got total Writer's Block, so if you don't like this chapter as much as you did the last nine, I don't blame you.  
  
**Rown:** .::Whisper::. Just be nice and drop a Review... Sometimes they give Rezu-chan ideas...  
  
**Rezu:** Enough is enough! .::looks to Readers::. Now I'm honored to present... Chapter Ten!

* * *

**Chapter Ten**  
  
As they walked toward Gornon's Tower to the Northeast of the Village of Rains, things were dead quiet and serious. Link was deep in thought of how on earth he would defeat Gornon, Tetra was deep in thought on how she could possibly help Link, and Rown was just thinking of why the heck Gornon chose to use Lightning Magic as a seal to his Tower.  
  
"Umm... Do either of you have any idea of what Lightning Spell Gornon put on the Tower doors?"  
  
They all stopped, Link looked to Rown, then to Mezu.  
  
"I think it's the Lightning Seal... You _do_ know how to do a Lightning Key, don't you?" Mezu asked.  
  
"Huh?! Of course I do! I wouldn't be a Lightning Master if I didn't know how to use that Unlocking Spell!" Rown replied immediately and nervously.  
  
_'I wonder if he's telling the truth...'_ Tetra thought with slightly narrowed eyes,  
  
"Tetra? You all right?"  
  
Tetra looked up and saw Link with a worried look on his face. She tilted her head with confusion.  
  
"Of course I am... Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"You... don't look at all good..." Link answered.  
  
Tetra then glared, hitting him on the head with her fist. Link cried out loud, looking at her and covering his large bump with his gloved hands.  
  
"Jeez! I Didn't Mean it Like That!"  
  
"Then what _did_ you mean?" Tetra asked, folding her arms.  
  
"I meant that you don't look like you're feeling good! You're turning a bit pale!"  
  
Tetra blinked, looking down at her hands. He was right. She didn't look very well, but she didn't really feel it. Narrowing her eyes at her skin, she thought.  
  
_'I wonder if I'm getting sick...'_ "Forget it, let's just go."  
  
Link slowly removed his hands from his head, still feeling the large bump through his hat. He took a deep breath before walking off with her and Rown again, the Fairies sitting on each of the teens' heads.

* * *

Link narrowed his eyes as the large building known as Gornon's Tower came into view. The final battle was drawing near quicker than he thought it would. Soon he would kill the last of his problems, and then be with Tetra without any interruptions.  
  
"We're almost there..." he mumbled, his gaze not moving away from the Tower.  
  
Tetra knew that this would probably be the last they'd have an adventure like this together, and surely, it had been a good one! After this, only one thing will need to be said, the three little words she had always wanted to tell Link. She promised herself she would tell him, and she hoped she wouldn't let the next moment pass her by.  
  
"The end of our adventure..." she whispered quietly to herself.  
  
Rown sighed, shaking his head and whispering to Lezu.  
  
"These two are too serious... Are you sure they're just not clowns in disguise, trying to be serious until we find Gornon so they can humor the guy to death?"  
  
"NO, WE'RE NOT!!!" Tetra and Link yelled.  
  
Rown blinked, his hair had flown off everywhere because of the wind from the two's yelling. He sighed.  
  
_'I guess it was so quiet that they could hear me...'_  
  
"Now, Lightning Master... You must unlock the Lightning Seal and let these two people follow their destiny..." Jezu spoke as they approached the door to the Tower.  
  
Rown blinked again, walking to the door and putting his Lightning Wand to the lock. He closed his eyes and mumbled something in another language. Tetra, however, was able to understand. It was Hylian! She narrowed her eyes at what her brain translated the words to.  
  
_'So... There's more to this **so-called** **Lightning Master** than what meets the eye...'_ she thought, folding her arms as she saw him push open the door.  
  
"It's open!"  
  
"Great! Thanks so much, Rown... We owe you..." Link said with a smile.  
  
"Well..." Rown began.  
  
Tetra took Link hand and ran into the Tower, leaving Rown behind with not even his fairy. She had put Lezu, Jezu and Mezu back in the bottle, and she really didn't think that Rown could be trusted. What could he had said in that spell?  
  
"Woah! Tetra! Hang on a sec! We left Rown behind!" Link reminded, Tetra still pulling him into the Tower.  
  
"He's done his part, Link! I Don't Trust Him!" Tetra admitted, slowing down just a little bit.  
  
"Why not? I mean, he's just a kid who doesn't know a thing about us!"  
  
"Maybe so, but we don't know anything about _him_ either..."  
  
Link tilted his head with a clueless look on his face. Tetra had stopped, and she was now looking at him with a serious look.  
  
"You don't know what he said in Hylian for that Unlocking Spell..."  
  
"Of course I don't, but won't you tell me? 'Cause you lost me..."  
  
Tetra sighed, pulling him closer so she whispered it into his ear. Unfortunately, a Darknut jumped out from nowhere, grabbing Tetra and running back into the shadows with her.  
  
"Tetra!!" Link yelled, eyes wide as he ran after the Darknut.  
  
He unsheathed his Light Sword, ready to right away slash the Darknut, but it was gone. As was Tetra, so he sheathed his sword with his head facing down. Rown had finally caught up, standing behind Link.  
  
"Aw man... Looks like Tetra's gone..."  
  
"You're Damn Right She's Gone!!" Link yelled angrily, turning to Rown and grabbing him by the collar.  
  
"Hey, Hey!!! What'd I Do?!"  
  
"You _ordered_ that Darknut to take her, Rown! Or... Should I say... Gornon!?" Link snapped, throwing Rown a yard and a half away from him. "You thought neither I, nor Tetra could understand Hylian... You were right, I didn't. But Tetra did! You barely found out right now, and that's why you stayed behind... To command a Darknut to take her!"  
  
Rown's eyes were wide as Link explained what he all ready knew, he then smirked. Rown closed his eyes, his head facing downward as he chuckled evilly.  
  
"So that girl was able to tell you before my minion ran off with her..."  
  
He got to his feet, flipping his bangs before opening his eyes to show glowing, pale, sea green eyes with his pupils changed to slits; much like a cat's eyes. His smirk was poisonous as it pierced through Link and made him feel even the least bit nervous.  
  
"Do you really think you're ready to come up against me? I _could_ do what my father told the Helmaroc King to do... Perhaps my pet Kargoroc should send you back across the Great Sea, where you belong..." Rown, or rather, Gornon thought out loud.  
  
Link narrowed his eyes at Gornon, tears slightly appearing at the sides of his eyes. He then looked to the ground, hiding his eyes from Gornon for a moment. He then began to snicker with just a little hint of evil, looking back up at Gornon to show a smirk of his own.  
  
"You're trying to psych me out..." he declared, standing up straight and continuing his laughing. "Well... It's not working... I'm sure I'm ready, and even if I weren't..."  
  
Link unsheathed his Light Sword with his left hand, pointing it at his enemy.  
  
"... I wouldn't have a choice... Since you've taken Tetra from me for the second time..."  
  
"Then, by all means, come at me and just try to hit me with that pitiful sword..." Gornon insisted, holding his arms out by his sides.  
  
Link smirked again, putting his weapon down by his side. Gornon was puzzled by this; letting his guard down. It was because of this that he wasn't able to see Link charge at him with the Light Sword. He was barely able to jump back from a quick Horizontal Slice to his stomach.  
  
Gornon dodged a few more Slices, then Link began to use the bigger attacks. Jump Attack; Gornon ran out of the way, Spin Attack; jumped backwards, about the only attack he hadn't tried was the best technique he knew. So Link decided, no matter how tired he would be after using it, he had no choice.  
  
Link jumped back 5 feet from Gornon, panting. Gornon just smirked, his hands going into his pockets.  
  
"So, you give?"  
  
Link smirked again. "You obviously aren't at all like your father... At least he knew..."  
  
Gornon narrowed his eyes. _'What is he planning...?'  
_  
"... That **I-Don't-Give-UP**!!!!" Link yelled, his sword glowing as bright at Heaven itself as he began to spin around.  
  
He was at the center of the room, and the attack went through the whole thing. Gornon was stuck being a mere five feet away, which was still close enough to get injured. Link spun around for the longest time, forgetting about everything. His eyes were blank, but his face was still serious. He had put all of his e-motions into this attack; his pain, his sorrow, and all of his anger.  
  
Gornon sensed this, narrowing his eyes as his clothes began to tear, and deep, large cuts appeared in his flesh. Though he was losing blood faster than Link was spinning (And believe me, That's FAST!), he took out his Lightning Wand and pointed it upward.  
  
"We WILL Meet Again, Link! You'll HAVE To Come Save Your Girlfriend Some Time!" Gornon yelled over the windy Hurricane Spin Attack.  
  
Lightning came down from the darkened sky above the Tower, coming through the Tower and hitting this Lightning Sorcerer. He wasn't electrocuted; but he _was_ gone.  
  
Link slowly began to stop his Spin, his eyes staying the same until he fully stopped. He stared at the floor, falling to his knees as his Empty Bottle broke.  
  
"Link... D-Did you u-use the Hurricane Sp-Spin?" Mezu asked, dizzily flying around in circles until she and the other two fairies hit the floor.  
  
Link didn't answer, he just slowly turned his gaze to his sword. That attack was massive, and so his e-motions must have been as well.  
  
Mezu blinked once she wasn't dizzy anymore. She flew up to his face, passing his little hand in front of his eyes. She sighed and flew back to the other two Fairies.  
  
"Come on, Girls..."  
  
The three fairies flew into another Empty Bottle, leaving Link to be lost in thought.  
  
Link stopped thinking once he heard Jezu snap on the cork. He stood up and walked out of the Tower, sighing.  
  
"I guess... I have to look for her again..."

* * *

**Author's note:**  
  
**Rezu:** Hey, I really don't think that was bad... Even though I was the one who wrote it...  
  
**Rown:** .::sigh::. Even though I'm Gornon, I'm fine with it! Please, drop a Review to Miss Rezu for writing the chapter and winning against Writers' Block while doing so!  
  
**Rezu:** .::smile::. All right! Thanks Rown! .::To Readers::. Please Review! I need an idea or two for the next chapter! 


	12. The Key Is Revealed

**The Legend of Zelda**  
**Awakening Spells**  
**By Rez**  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own LoZ: WW, or any of its characters. Nintendo does. But I do own Mezu, Jezu, Rezu, Kezu, Lezu, Gorkar and Gornon/Rown.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**  
  
Link and the Fairies had checked the whole Tower; Tetra was nowhere to be found. Link was prepared to yell out in anger that Gornon had tricked him and took off with his loved one.  
  
The four of them left the Tower, going back to the Temple of Lightning in the Village of Rains. While the Fairies hid in the Bottle, Link asked around about the Temple Master Gorkar. No one knew of him, so this puzzled Link. But soon, the answer came to him. Gorkar must have been part of Gornon's plan.  
  
The moment Link figured this out; he punched the wooden table before him in anger as he made a frustrated look. His eyes narrowed, his pupils growing small. He couldn't take it anymore; he **had** to defeat Gornon the next time he saw him. If not, he'd probably never see Tetra again.  
  
"Link, what's wrong?" his friend Nayru asked.  
  
Though she had only known Link for a short amount of time, she could still understand his current situation. Losing his girlfriend twice was not something that happened often, it was also not something that anybody wanted to happen.  
  
"It's... nothing..." Link answered, gritting his teeth.  
  
"Listen Link... I know you miss Tetra and all, but you just can't give up! You have to start doing something about it instead of sitting here in my house moping around about it!" Nayru lectured.  
  
"I know... But I don't even know where they've taken her!"  
  
"I do! Gornon's Tower, duh!"  
  
"That's where I lost her in the first place!"  
  
"Huh? Idiot! That Wasn't Gornon's Tower! That was the Tower of Power!" Nayru informed, folding her arms and shaking her head. "I swear it, if my older brother wasn't as clueless and dense as you are, he'd still be alive right now..."  
  
"What?! That wasn't Gornon's Tower?!" Link yelled, his eyes wide. He knew what to do now, he'd go to the real Tower and save Tetra from that idiot who calls himself a Leader. "Where is it?!"  
  
"Umm... If my memory serves me, it should be Northeast from here..."  
  
"Thank a lot, Nayru! You've been so great to me, thank you so much! Bye!" Link yelled, running out of Nayru's house and running out of the village.  
  
He ran Northeast in hopes of finding the real Gornon's Tower. But knowing the Towers around this area, it would be far. Link, however, would not stop running until he got to the Tower. He not only wanted Tetra back, he needed her. The way he felt about her, he had to tell her. But how could he when she was locked up in a dungeon somewhere?  
  
"Hang on, Tetra... I'm coming..."

* * *

Since Link was running all the way to the Tower, it only took him an hour to reach it. Strangely, he wasn't out of breath; he was just happy that he had made it. Link took out the Empty Bottle and let Mezu, Jezu and Lezu out.  
  
"Hey guys, do you think they're in here?" he asked, looking up at how high the Tower was.  
  
"Yes... I sense the Triforce of Wisdom; she's close." Jezu replied, nodding.  
  
Link narrowed his eyes at the door, merely touching its wood and getting a small electric shock.  
  
"Clever... Very Clever... But not clever enough for me, Gornon... Nice try..."  
  
He unsheathed his Light Sword, making it glow slightly bright. He yelled as he jumped up and released a Spin Attack. The door fell to the ground in many broken pieces; the result of his attack.  
  
"The least you could do is knock..." a male voice spoke from somewhere in the darkened room.  
  
"Damn it, why did it have to be evening when I got here..." Link muttered to himself, scanning the room with narrowed eyes. "Show Yourself!"  
  
"Don't be so Hasty, Link..." Gornon spoke, stepping out of the shadows.  
  
He now wore black robes with yellow lining; his wand in his hands. His whole body couldn't be seen, however, his left half was still in shadow.  
  
"Gornon... Where's Tetra!?" Link asked, putting his sword out in front of him.  
  
"Why... She's right here..." Gornon answered, stepping out of the shadows to show Tetra with her wrists tied together and her bandana covering her mouth tightly.  
  
Link's pupils went small once more; his anger rising.  
  
"GORNON, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"  
  
Gornon just laughed evilly, flipping his bangs and putting his arm around Tetra's tied up body.  
  
"Well, she wasn't willing to do what I said, so I decided this was the best way..." he answered, showing those glowing, sea green cat eyes of his once more. "... Besides, I need her to unlock the greatest gift of all..."  
  
Link's normal eyes widened, a surprised look on his face.  
  
"Wha-What are you talking about?"  
  
"Hah hah!! You mean... You haven't figured out the riddle?" Gornon asked with a laugh. "Save the land and the sea... Then you'll earn a key... But you didn't need to save it, you had the Key right under your nose the whole time!"  
  
Link made a worried look as the next sentence came out of Gornon's mouth.  
  
"... Tetra is the Key to the Greatest Gift of All..."  
  
Tetra's eyes widened when she heard this, falling unconscious. Link could see from where he stood that Tetra's sickness had gotten worse. Or, it could mean that she's allergic to Gornon, but that's not the point!  
  
"Tetra... is the Key?" Link whispered to himself, then he yelled. "Gornon! Let's fight! I demand to fight for her!"  
  
"Fighting for your Girlfriend... Heroes never change... Fine! I accept!" Gornon spoke, using his wand to set Tetra down in the corner.  
  
He readied his wand, pointing it at Link. And Link readied his Light Sword, pointing it was Gornon. The final battle had finally arrived; the end of their adventure. Who will win? Find out on the next chapter of LoZ: Awakening Spells!

* * *

**Author's note:**  
  
**Rezu:** All right! What'd you think? Write a Review! Oh yeah, and I'm kinda low on ideas again... But something's bound to come up!  
  
**Rown:** Yeah right...  
  
**Rezu:** Rown-kun, put a sock in it! .::throws a sock into Rown's open, yawning mouth::. Now! Please give a Review, y'all motivate to continue this fic! .::smile::.


	13. The Final Battle

**The Legend of Zelda**  
**Awakening Spells  
By Rez  
**  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own LoZ: WW, or any of its characters. Nintendo does!  
  
**Author's Note:**  
  
**Rezu:** OK! I've finally reached the Final Battle! .::squeals like an excited fan girl::. I've never gotten to this part before!  
  
**Rown:** .::sweatdrops::. You've never even written a Final Battle scene!  
  
Rezu: .::narrows eyes::. Maybe so... But I'll give it a try! .::looks to the Readers::. You heard what the man said... If my Final Battle scene is a little short, go ahead and blame me. But I will do my best! .::bows::. Oh yeah, and please excuse the use of language and the violence... I tend to go nuts with the bloody stuff...  
  
Rown: It's not rated PG-13 for nothing! Now let's start the next chapter, Rezu-chan!  
  
Rezu: Hai Rown-kun! I'm proud to present... Chapter Twelve: The Final Battle!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**  
**The Final Battle**  
  
Link and Gornon stared, the both of them pointing their weapons at each other. Finally, Gornon had gotten bored with all silence, no action. He jumped up; his Lightning Wand changing into a large Lightning Sword. He brought it down over Link's head, only to have it blocked by the Light Sword. However, the Lightning Magic from the sword did have a small effect. Small sparks of electricity flew everywhere once the two swords clashed. Link had some trouble keeping both his sword and Gornon's from actually cutting his nose.  
  
_'Damn, he's good... Just like Ganon...'_ he thought, but then thought positive and smirked slightly. _'But he's not Ganon, that's for sure... So I'll probably beat this guy easier than I did his father!'_  
  
Link smirked, letting his block turn into a side jump. He targeted Gornon, then jumped to the right; slipping his sword out of the block. Gornon's slashed at nothing as his strengthened sword went to the tile floor. He then got back up and slashed at Link, only to have it cancelled by Link's Horizontal Slice clashing with his Vertical Slice.  
  
_'This won't be easy...'_ Gornon thought before trying again, but this he put his weight into the attack.  
  
Link did a back flip out of the way, watching as the attack made a huge hole in the floor. He gulped.  
  
_'Glad that wasn't me!'_  
  
Gornon slashed once again at Link in hopes of hitting him this time, but it was blocked again! Link did the same as before, side jumping out of the way and taking his sword away. He then jumped up at high as he could, doing a Spin Attack in mid-air to make him go higher. He landed seven feet away from Gornon, then he ran three feet before jumping the rest of the four feet to use a Jump Attack with all the strength he could muster.  
  
Gornon narrowed his eyes and growled, bringing up his sword to block. Unfortunately, he underestimated Link's strength and didn't put much of his own into the block. So once Link's sword collided with Gornon's, both swords went down and cut the side of his face.  
  
"Aahh!!" he yelled, dropping the sword and covering his face with both hands.  
  
Link just smirked, getting back into stance.  
  
"D-Damn y-you..." Gornon stuttered, slowly removing his hands from his face; only to show a bloody cut trickling down the side of his face.  
  
Link's attack had barely missed Gornon's eye! Now _that's_ good aim for you!  
  
"What you gonna do now, Gornon? You want me to slice the other half, too?" he asked, snickering.  
  
"... Heh, heh, heh..." Gornon chuckled, picking up his sword. "... I've a better idea... It's your turn!"  
  
And with that, the boy ran at Link, slashing with the Lightning Magic actually visible. Link jumped to the left this time; his sword glowing its brightest white once more.  
  
"How about not!" he yelled, spinning around as fast as he could.  
  
The wind of the Hurricane Spin went throughout the room, just like last time. It knocked the Lightning Sword right from Gornon's hands, and it cut the ropes binding Tetra all the way in the northwest corner.  
  
Gornon covered his face, trying to protect his all ready injured head from the powerful attack. It mattered not, the attack made it through and cut him all over. His blood flew everywhere around him, covering the wall near him. He yelled as the attack robbed him of his blood, and certainly of his life. He finally gave way to the Hurricane-like winds of the attack, blowing into the southwest corner and just staying there, lifeless.  
  
Link had stopped about half a minute later, lying on his stomach panting. He looked up at the mess he was done to the southern walls, then he saw the dead enemy he had finally been rid of. He smirked, thinking.  
  
_'He's finally... dead...'_  
  
Link slowly used his bloody Light Sword to get to his feet so he could take the Lightning Sword and walk to the body of Gornon. He just couldn't help himself, he stuck the sword right through Gornon's stomach; no scream escaping his lips.  
  
"Yup... He's dead all right... Finally..." Link mumbled before turning to the northeast wall.  
  
He walked to the center of the room, his eyes setting upon the person he had been fighting for. A gentle smile was revealed on his face as he walked to her. He bent down and rubbed her arm.  
  
"Tetra... Tetra, wake up..."

* * *

"Tetra, do not resist me..." the boy once known as Rown commanded as he tightly gripped both of the girls shoulders.  
  
The once strong pirate captain was crying, struggling not to change into her past self, Princess Zelda. Gornon wanted to true holder of the Triforce of Wisdom.  
  
"No... I... I don't want to change..."  
  
Tetra cried out once the evil man's grip tightened, man this guy was strong! His once sea green eyes now turned to flame red, piercing her soul.

"Damn You! Let Me—"  
  
But the ice-cold lips of the man cutting her off in mid-sentence silenced her. Her eyes widened in shock, but she recovered quickly. She narrowed her eyes as he tried to enter her mouth. She smirked, letting him in, but biting his tongue.  
  
"Oww!!" Gornon yelled, pulling away and letting her go. "What the hell was that for!?"  
  
"What was that for? What was that for!? You're My Enemy Who's Trying To Kiss Me, Anything Unusual About That?!" Tetra snapped, spitting so she could somehow get the taste out of her mouth.  
  
Right now, she really wished that her hands weren't tied up to the wall behind her! She'd slap him right on the spot! She watched as he walked up to her and cupped her chin.  
  
"Come on... Can't you put that behind you, baby?"  
  
"Hell no! And I'm not your baby! I'm... kinda all ready taken..." Tetra replied, looking at the tile floor with a blush over her nose.  
  
"Crap... Don't tell me you're with that Hero of Winds, Stink!"  
  
"His name isn't Stink! It's Link! Now leave me alone!"  
  
"Heh... So it is then... Well, I guess we've got a problem..." Gornon began, smirking before continuing. "So then... I'll just get rid of him and make sure he's dead next time I see him..."  
  
Tetra's eyes widened as she looked up, fear in those blue hues of hers.  
  
"You can't!"  
  
"I can and I will! Now hang time, baby, I'll be back... With his head..." Gornon spoke, laughing evilly before walking out.  
  
"No... he can't... He can't kill Link!" Tetra yelled, but then she heard his voice.  
  
_"How about not!"_  
  
She looked up, looking around and seeing Link begin the Hurricane Spin Attack before her, the wind blades cutting her ropes. She smiled, watching as Gornon met his defeat. She watched as Link stuck the sword in the enemy's stomach before walking up to her.  
  
_"Tetra... Tetra, wake up..."_

* * *

Tetra's eyes slowly blinked open, only to meet with bright green ones. She smiled sweetly.  
  
"You... won..."  
  
Link smiled his gentle smile right back before putting his arms around her and pulling her close. He embraced her with a small tear making its way down his cheek.  
  
"I... Missed you so much..." he admitted in a whisper voice. "... You don't know how much I need you..."  
  
Tetra wrapped her arms around his neck, looking up at his face.  
  
"You don't know how much_ I _need _you_..." she repeated as their faces grew closer to each other.  
  
They were only a mere inch apart, and as Link tried to go closer quickly, the same old interruption occurred.  
  
"Link! Tetra! Thank the Goddess Nayru that you're all right!" Mezu exclaimed, flying in with Jezu, Lezu, Kezu and Rezu.  
  
They all hugged the two teens, showing all their worry.  
  
"Where's Gornon?" Rezu asked, looking to Link.  
  
Link smirked, pointing to the bottom left corner of the room. The lifeless Gornon sat there against the wall, nailed there with his own sword. All of the fairy sisters cringed, except for Kezu, who said.  
  
"Cool! You rock, Link!"  
  
Link smiled, getting to his feet and taking Tetra's hand.  
  
"Let's go..."  
  
Tetra nodded, smiling as the two of them and all five fairies went out of Gornon's, or rather, Dead Gornon's Tower. They would never forget the adventure they shared here, because they weren't considering leaving.

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
  
**Rezu:** So! What'd ya think? I know I went a little over board with the violence, but it's not as bad as what other people put!  
  
**Rown:** Anyway! This is the second to last chapter! Which means that Chapter 13 will end it!  
  
**Rezu:** I'm SO sorry, Number 1 Zeldafan! This will be the last time the fairies butt in! The next chapter will end the fic, and it will be the chapter that most have been waiting for! .::wink::. Stay tuned! After the first two people send a Review to this chapter, the last one will appear automatically!  
  
**Rown:** If she's online when they send the Reviews! .::laugh::.  
  
**Rezu:** Well, it's true! Anyway, send in the Reviews! .::smile::. 


	14. Eternity

**The Legend of Zelda  
Awakening Spells  
By Rez**  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own LoZ: WW, Nintendo does! And this will probably be the last time I have to say it! I only own Rezu, Kezu, Jezu, Lezu, Mezu, Gornon/Rown and Gorkar.  
  
**Author's Note:**  
  
**Rezu: **I'm proud to say that this is the last chapter to Awakening Spells! I can't believe it! This is the first time I've ever finished chapter fic!  
  
**Rown:** I believe you! Now, what was it you told me you'd tell the Readers?  
  
**Rezu:** Oh yeah! .::looks to the Readers and smiles::. In this chapter, it will be full of Romance! So, I'm dedicating this chapter to all those who love Link/Tetra Romance! And I might just create a sequel... What do you Readers think?  
  
**Rown:** Let's get on with the fic all ready!  
  
**Both:** We're proud to present the Final Chapter to Awakening Spells: Eternity!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen  
Eternity**  
  
Link and Tetra made their way back to their spot very slowly, especially since it took a lot of energy out of Link just to use that Hurricane Spin to defeat Gornon. Still, it was worth the effort!  
  
Once they reached their little spot between the Ocean Village and the Black Haven, Tetra helped Link lie down on the ground. If he were to have done it on his own, he would have just fell straight down!  
  
Link smiled at Tetra as she sat beside him, staring at the starry sky above them. He thought for a minute that her eyes were shining, just like the stars. How good it felt to be rid of the great evil. Now they'd have nothing to worry about.  
  
Tetra stared up at the sky, thinking.  
  
_'All right... It's now... or never... It's the perfect time to tell him...'_ "Umm... Link?"  
  
Link slowly pulled himself up to sit, looking at her with his most gentle smile.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I... I've wanted to tell you something... Ever since we started this adventure... And now that it's finally ended... I think it's the perfect time to tell you..." Tetra began, blushing as she looked to him. "I... I love..."  
  
Link's eyes widened, realizing what she was trying to say. His surprised look softened as he put two fingers to her lips, stopping her from continuing her nervous stuttering.  
  
"You don't have to say it, Tetra... I know now... And I want you to know, that... I love you, too..." he admitted, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her close to his body.  
  
Tetra blushed as their faces came closer together, just like earlier. Once their lips were only an inch apart, she knew that the Fairies would come in and interrupt. But, it never came. Link's lips had finally been able to meet with hers. She put her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.  
  
_'I can't believe this... It's finally happening...'_ she thought, feeling his tongue shyly asking for entrance into her mouth.  
  
She responded by letting him in; not with a plan to bite his tongue the way she did Gornon in her dream!  
  
Link blushed, feeling a rush of happiness flow over him. He was holding his loved one close, and kissing her for that matter! Now this was truly Heaven! Not like his dream though, because this was real.  
  
Farther away in the trees, the five Fairy sisters watched with interest. They watched in awe at the result of them not interrupting the two teens for once.  
  
"Mezu-chan?" Kezu asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why don't you ever do that with the Messenger Fairy?"  
  
Mezu almost screamed out in anger, but managed to keep that in and give a death glare. Kezu got the message and gulped, looking back to the couple.  
  
"N-Nevermind..."  
  
Back with Link and Tetra, the two held that position for quite a long time! Probably like two or three minutes!  
  
Tetra was the first to break the kiss, looking up into Link's eyes. She blushed bright pink at the gentle look he always gave her.  
  
"I... love you..." she breathed, leaning her head on his chest.  
  
Link smiled again, bringing Tetra down with him as he slowly lie back down. As they lie there, Link took his left hand and put it behind his head, leaving his right hand around Tetra as she lie on top of him.  
  
The two looked up at the stars, then a shooting star appeared. Tetra gasped and whispered.  
  
"Oh! Make a wish!"  
  
Link chuckled, looking down at her.  
  
"I don't have to... My wish has all ready come true..." was what he said to her, looking back up at the sky. "We'll be together... for all eternity..."  
  
Tetra smiled, nodding and giving him a small peak on the lips before continuing to look up at the starry night above them.  
  
**_For all eternity..._**  
  
**_... Even in death...?_**  
  
**_Just to be together... is my Heaven..._**

**_The Spell has awakened..._**

**_The Spell of Eternity..._**

**_We were bound to each other ever since we first met... A long time ago..._**

**_You were the Hero of Time... And I was the Princess of Hyrule..._**

**_We'd met back then, and we met again..._**

**_The Sleeping Spell cast upon us... is broken..._**

**_It was the Awakening Spell of Eternity..._**  
  
**The End**


End file.
